Face to Face
by HJ Russo
Summary: After watching Austin perform in Times Square and with Jessie in Face 2 Face. Ally comes to a conclusion about her own dreams and maybe the guy of her dreams
1. Chapter 1

**Face to Face**

**Rating K**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing Austin and Ally belong to Disney. Jessie also belongs to Disney.**

**AN: I loved the crossover episode but I thought it could have used a dash more Ally****. Please review! I am not afraid of criticism as long as it is constructive. Please let me know what you think**

**Summary everything happened as it did in the crossover. This picks up after Jessie and kids go back to New York.**

Watching Austin live out his dream was beyond amazing to see. I am so proud of him to see him finally reach time square. There simply are no words on how I feel to see my best friend accomplished what he did. Even if I did have to share that moment with Jessie, someone who we really don't know, but hey she got us to the show so whatever if I wanted to punch her every time she was talking to Austin. It wasn't as if I was in love with my best friend. That would be ridiculous.

Ridiculous.

Jessie was a sweet girl, a horrible songwriter, but a sweet girl none the less. And watching her duet with my best friend was nice, the song was good and catchy, who knew a seven-year old could write such a song? Better than that nanny from New York for sure.

Damn it Ally you're doing it again. Jealousy is a bitch isn't it?

Okay I admit it I may have a bit of a crush on my hot best friend. But that is it. Ugh I used the word hot didn't I?

Fine I have a crush but can you blame me? You have seen what Austin Moon looks like right? And also he is the most amazing friend to boot, yeah he is cocky but he is also one of the most loyal guys around. I wouldn't know what to do if I didn't have him in my life. But that's beside the point. I wasn't just jealous of the duet and Jessie, as in more of the fact that she wasn't afraid to go up there and be herself with Austin. Something I am not able to do because of my stage fright. Don't Look Down was an exception because it was "Taylor" up there not Ally. So it made it simpler to perform, simpler to fail as Taylor then it would have as Ally. Now why don't I just create a stage persona and be in costume all the time so I can perform with Austin, that is a reasonable question, but for me to bare my soul on stage night after night, it would have to be me, and not some made up lie does that make sense?

Austin is incredibly lucky in that he is able to perform and be loud and crazy and not care what people think of him. It is a feature of his that I so desperately wanted. Why couldn't I perform and be me on stage without being afraid of who I am? Why do I have to be stuck on the sidelines while everyone else gets the spot light?

Damn.

I just realized that sounded like a really awful thing to say. I am happy for Austin and his success, I love writing songs for him to perform. The magic that comes from our sessions is times I want to live over and over again. I love being Austin's songwriter and helping him reach his dreams. Because at the heart of it I love making Austin happy, and seeing his reaction after every performance

Priceless.

Is it too much to ask for to have the guy that I love and my dreams too? Why can't I be fearless like Austin? And in a way Like Jessie? Except I am a way better songwriter then she is.

Kid. Well Not really.

As I sit here in the practice room, I look around and I can still see every memory that was created in here, and a smile is brought to my face. I am the luckiest girl alive to have the friends I have. Trish has been a sister to me since kindergarten and even Dez and his wackiest is something I treasure. And do I have to go anymore into what Austin means to me?

That's what I thought.

You know maybe it is time for me to figure how to achieve my dreams. Maybe it is time to stop letting what fears and doubts do to me and just be who I know I can be. And by that also be the woman who Austin could see being with.

Ugh. Just forget about it Ally that isn't happening. Maybe the Austin thing won't happen. But just maybe the other dream could come true. But do I have what it takes to make it happen? Am I brave enough to try?

I really need to stop watching Disney. All these positive reinforcements are really getting on my nerves. But in all seriousness can I at least try. That being the key word try. Well Ally what is the alternative? Be stuck in your shell and let life pass you buy? What has this year with Team Austin been about if you can't learn from your friends. You gripe on the others on how important learning is but at the same time you're not going to try to learn from them? When has Ally Dawson been afraid of learning? Never and she isn't going to start now. All I have to do is try to think of it like that in terms of educating myself on being more open and not afraid of failing. Because at the end of the day does anyone's opinion on you matter? Not if it keeps you from living your dreams and living your life. I think I know of a way for me to overcome my fear and to be me. Now the only question I have to ask myself is

Do I have the guts to do it?

Ally closes the book that has been her secret keeper for as long as she could remember. She places the book on top of the piano and takes one last look at the practice room. Her eyes start to water as she closes the door. With one last glance she mutters the one word she thought she wouldn't be able to say.

Goodbye


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow Thank You to all of you who reviews, it truly means a lot to me to know people are enjoying this. I have been a fan of A&A since the pilot but this is my first time writing fiction, so having people review it means a lot. **

**Love Shipper**

**queenc1**

**Maya Grace**

**Justme**

**This is an Auslly story so there will be moments in the story, but I am and Ally fan first and I just wanted a way for her to become a more independent version of herself. So please I beg review review review. And if you notice anything wrong I welcome constructive criticism. This chapter is kind of a direct continuation of the last one. The Drama will pick up soon. So on with the story**

**Chapter 2**

Okay.

Maybe I was mistaken on this whole follow my dream thing. I mean who needs to have their dreams realized? I mean surely not me. Nope not at all. Because that would mean I have to follow through with the plan I so brilliantly came up with, and that would mean I would have to leave.

Leave Austin.

And am I really sure that I want to? Ugh god I sometimes hate being a seventeen year old girl. Why can I just make a decision without second guessing myself? Austin would have no problem with this. He has been following his dream with such force it sometimes takes my breath away.

Damn it Ally Shut up your doing this wheither you want to or not. Aren't you tired of sitting on the sidelines while others are shining? I mean Yes Austin makes a point of sharing credit with the songs, but let's be real. They consider Austin more of the songwriter since he performs them. I am just the backup shall you say.

I am doing this. I have too, not just so I can be in the spotlight or get famous. That really isn't why I want this. I am just tired of dying a little every time the music plays and Austin sings my words.

There has to be more to life then this right?

I am going to Miss Miami and my friends so much. What am I going to do without Trish and her job of the day? Or Dez and his….Dezness?

Okay I'm just repeating myself. It's time to go. My dad understands why I'm leaving and shocking enough he was really supportive of it. As long as I am happy that is all that matters to him.

I really am hoping that my friends will understand why I am doing this. I left them all notes explaining why I need to go. I am not even quitting being Austin's songwriter; I just will have to email him the songs instead of handing them over in person. I have already got a few ones that I finished for him so he won't be without material while I get settled in. On one hand I hope they aren't too upset with me, but if they were truly my friends they will understand. I mean I have to live for me and not for others.

Wow.

Ally that was the first time you actually am putting yourself first. See this won't be so bad. Change is what life is all about.

Ally closes the book having had enough journal time. It felt weird writing in a brand new book, but she left her old one back in Sonic Boom. It felt symbolic that way, It was a way of saying goodbye to the old Ally the one who was shy and was afraid of what others would say. She wanted to start fresh as she makes her way to her new starting point. There was no need to bring old baggage when she wants to start over. That is what she tells herself as she doesn't want to turn back now.

But the plane is in midair so it wasn't like she could go anywhere soon, so no changing her mind anytime soon. Ally turns and looks out the window and sees the clouds and blue sky and in a way feels that maybe she is finally going to become who she always wanted to be. It won't be easy as she still aches for Austin and wonders how he is going to react when he finds out she is gone. Just the thought that she is going to bring him pain of any kind almost makes her wish she can turn around and beg for his forgiveness. For ever considering living her life when he won't be a part of it every day.

It brings a smile to Ally's face on how she thinks about how the blonde hair boy who played corn dogs on the drum set in Sonic Boom became so much to her. Life is funny that way she guesses. But she wouldn't trade any of it for nothing. He sometimes maybe frustrating when he gets distracted by anything and everything, but she doesn't mind. Well except maybe when it comes to other girls.

But that is another story all together.

She will surely miss him the most. Ally keeps trying to tell herself that it won't be a permanent goodbye; they will see each other again. After all She is just going away to get stronger and become someone that they could be proud of. But those nasty doubts start to seek into her saying did she really believe that? And for that matter would any of them want to see her again after she abandoned the group. Even though she still planned on being the songwriter would they necessarily want her too? Because no one likes a traitor. Time and distance surely will affect the dynamic of the team, anyone who doesn't believe that surely is foolish.

Ally closes her eyes trying to find sleep so these doubts can go away, but no luck as she wakes up sighing. She in her heart knows she made the right choice. If there ever is a chance for her and Austin then she has to be completely fulfilled as a person herself. She could take it if she started to resent the fact that he got her dreams while hers just lay there dying. It wouldn't be fair for either of them. So she is in a way doing this for both of them. It is time for Austin and Ally to shine and not just Austin. Ally really hopes that her friends and her dad will be proud of her and be happy that she finally is going after what she wants.

Because she is. A smile creeps on her face as Ally realizes that she is finally letting any doubt stop her. Because she wants this, more than anything. And in a way she wants it more then she wants Austin. And she is starting to be okay with that. Because that doesn't mean she doesn't love him, it just means she is loving herself more then she use to and that will be the person that hopefully Austin will find just as appealing he found this Ally as a friend.

*ding*

Well the plane is making its way towards the runway; this is it no turning back Ally Dawson. It is time to find what you are made off. It is time for you to become happy with yourself and achieve what you want. As she feels the wheels touching down, her palms sweat a little but that's good right? She shouldn't expect change to be not nerve wracking otherwise it wouldn't really be change at all. Ally grabs her bags from the overhead department she heads towards the exit of the plane.

This is it.

No turning back now.

Ally Dawson welcome to MUNY.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: And The Story continues. Please review  
**

**Chapter 3**

She's gone.

Ally is gone.

What the hell am I going to do? How am I going to be able to be here when she isn't? Who is going to keep me sane from when Trish and Dez fight? I mean awe man that is going to be hell. How could she do this to me?

How Selfish can one person be? I mean doesn't she know what she is to me and my career? Hell even to Trish and Dez? Trish is beyond devastated that her so called best friend took off and didn't even have the decency to tell her to her face. Just in a plain old note. Hell even Dez is crying that she left. He even asked why in a note and not in person? Did we misjudge Ally? Did we put too much trust in her honesty always policy. She couldn't even bother to tell us in person, but in a flat sheet of paper.

A Fucking Note.

After this year and a half that we had together, she left in the middle of the night and left her excuses in a note.

Yes I said excuses.

I am the first person that would support Ally in achieving her dream. In fact no one wants that more than me. I told her the day we went on to became partners that I would always be an Ally Dawson fan. Why couldn't she just believe me? Didn't she know that I would have done anything to make sure her dreams come true? That in fact they were becoming more important to me then my own. She means that much to me. But for her to go without telling me to my face, that is what hurts the most.

Throughout this entire partnership she has made a big deal of always being upfront with each other, and she pulls this crap? This is Not the Ally Dawson I have come to know.

Definitely not the one I have semi more than friendly feelings for. My Ally would have sat me down and been honest with me and we would come up with something together to accomplish her dream. There was no need for this to happen. For her to re-apply to MUNY and leave us.

Why couldn't she just tell me?

Ally had the nerve to say she would still continue to be my songwriter that Team Austin would still continue no matter where she was. Did she really think that was all I cared about? I would rather never sing another song ever again if it meant that she was here.

Yes you heard correctly Austin Moon would give up his career for one Ally Dawson. That was how much I was falling for her. She meant everything to me, that I would have been willing to sacrifice everything I wanted ever since I could remember for. She was that amazing. Now before you go rolling your eyes and saying whatever and pointing out that I turned myself orange and sweaty just so she wouldn't get the idea that we could happen. I will admit that I was a dumbass for doing that.

Ugh

What can I say I am a teenage boy. Don't know what I want until it's too late. Damn Austin get back on track here, Ally is the one who left what could have been between us behind. I just can't seem to wrap my head around that she could simply pick up her life like that and not say anything to any of us in person, but to leave it down in black and white.

It felt cold and calculated. Something I would have never in a million years would associate with Ally Dawson. That is something any of us would have done to be honest. Well I would have done it to Trish and Dez even though he has been my oldest friend since childhood. But I wouldn't have done it to her. Not to Ally, I wouldn't have been able to leave her. Even when it, would have come down to any world tour, if I couldn't have taken Ally. Then that would have been the deal breaker for me. Because there would have been No Austin Moon if there wasn't Ally Dawson. She and I go together like that, like Peanut Butter and Jelly but even better.

It was Austin and Ally.

The way it was always supposed to be.

Seems like one big joke now. And it seemed that we were on the path of actually getting started to help Ally with her dreams. The performance at Halloween still sends my body shivers anytime I think about it. Her voice and mine were meant to be together. It was the best performance that I ever had. Hell As much as I loved performing Times Square, it just didn't feel like I thought it would be. Not even a slice of what it did with Ally on Halloween. That was the moment I finally began to realize that my dream changed. I still wanted to perform but Ally was my dream now.

That's why it hurts so damn much. I mean how can you move on when a dream dies? I just don't know how I can move on. She was….

She was my Ally.

And I thought she knew I was her Austin.

But Now I'm nobody's anything. And that makes breathing difficult. That is why I am so angry. I am still amazed that her father let her go. I mean Mr. Dawson is a nice man and all but doesn't he know with Ally gone he can't just leave Sonic Boom anytime he feels like it. He will actually have to run it. Didn't he think of that before he let Ally go? It is like come on use your brain.

I don't even think I can go back to Sonic Boom again. That was our place, yes it was her store, but with each passing day it became my second home. The four of us together laughing either at Trish and her daily jobs she would get. Or Dez for being well just Dez. And not to mention the practice room were Ally and I would create the force that was our partnership. We made beautiful music together. I mean no words can perfectly describe on what would take place when we would finish a song. There was no feeling like it. Nothing that I would be willing to trade for.

Except to have her back. Just so I can tell her how much I love her. How I choose her over anything; to kiss and hold her.

Austin come on no tears.

But I can't help it. How can you not cry when one part of who you are is no longer there?

Great I sound like one of those cheesy hallmark movies that everyone hates because of the cheese. What has my life been reduced to? I truly am pathetic. I should just go hide and never come out.

Or maybe I should just do like Ally and move to another state and not tell anybody. Except leave behind a note.

Yeah can you tell that I am just a little bit bitter about that? You can't? Well Thanks for lying to me I appreciate the effort. I just can't seem to get passed it. I think the only way I could is if I could confront her and ask hey why.

Why?

Wait…

She did leave to go to MUNY in New York, so I do know where she is at. So if I wanted to I could find a way to go and find her. To simply ask her why did she do what she did and did she not expect me to react? Because if she did then that was pretty stupid, and one thing Ally isn't stupid. But should I even go after her and find out what I needed to know? Should I just let her go and live her life while I live mine? Should I forget that I ever knew Ally Dawson?


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you Guys for the Amazing reviews. It really means a lot to me when you guys take the time to give me your opinion on the story. Thank You All Again  
**

**AN: Also Please bare with me. It will eventually get better on the Auslly Front**

**Rating: T Mild Language, so please excuse these two are angst young adults  
**

**Chapter 4  
**

The sun came shining brightly through the flimsy curtain, instantly putting Austin in a bad mood. "Damn it..." he mutters as he covers his eyes with his arm. This is not what he needs right now. He barely got any sleep and that makes Austin Moon one grumpy dude in the morning. Finally realizing he can't get any more sleep, he pushes the covers up and slings his legs over on to the cold wooded floor. That turned out to be a mistake, as soon as he was upright, his head was letting him know of the hangover he still has.

"Damn motherfuc…I'm never doing that again." Austin mutters as he goes to get up, he then realizes that he isn't alone. The bra and panties on the floor was any indication that he wasn't.

Great

He can't even remember her name. Just one of many women he has been with ever since that trip to New York. Just another warm body to help him forget whatever her name was. Austin couldn't bear to even think about even her name without wanting to punch something. After the events that happened in New York he just wanted to forget he ever knew Ally Dawson. After all He was Austin Moon for god sakes, why waste any more energy on a person who really wasn't worth it.

He really did think she was after all he made arrangements to go after her, to try and talk about why she could just come up to him and say that she was leaving. After all he just wanted answers, and if he was honest himself he wanted to find a way to get her back. Even if that meant him finally manning up and telling her how he felt.

That he was in love with her.

That he finally wanted to try and explore these feelings of attraction that was in-between them ever since they met. But you see the thing is life had a funny way of showing him that he was wrong.

Ugh No more thinking about that bitch he says to himself, she made her bed and now she has to lay in it with whoever she chooses. Too bad it wasn't with him.

Austin shut the fuck up. Enough of this crap move on. Austin moves up shaking his bed buddy in the process.

'Yo whatever you name is, time for you to leave. Last night was fun and all but I don't do repeats." Austin says as he makes his way to his shower, he slams the door behind him as the girl dresses and he can hear her tears as mortification washes over her that she was just another one night stand. His mother would have kicked his ass for what he done, but Austin really could care less. He was just a young handsome rock star who had needs and why couldn't he satisfy them.

It was just another typical day in New York City, And Ally Dawson loved it. This is where she finally came alive to who she wanted to be. As much as she misses Miami and her friends, she has no doubts about coming here two years ago. It was the best decision that she could have made. A smile comes on her face just remember how far she has come from the fragile shy girl trying to find her dorm to the girl who just finished her first performance in from of hundreds of people.

Thinking about how far she has come really boggles her mind. Then as always when she thinks about the good, she also thinks about what happened with Austin.

She shouldn't have been surprised, she knew he would be upset with her, but she had hoped that he would understand her reasons why and eventually come around and support her. Well that didn't happen. In fact it was worse than she had thought. The first song that she sent him through email was sent back. With another email following minutes later that truly sent her reeling. The cold black and white lettering spelling out that she was no longer or wanted ton Team Austin. That he appreciated her effort but that it was time to really focus on his career and in order for that to happen he would have to get a real songwriter. And that incase if I was too slow to understand, I was fired.

Fired

Austin fired me from the team really threw me. I thought he would be upset of course but to act so vicious and cold and downright mean? That was another person that I didn't know. That I didn't even want to know. Weeks later I had received another email this one from Jimmy Starr asking me to sign away the rights to the songs that helped create Austin Moon. The ones that I wrote, I was expected to hand over without ever receiving anything for them. Not that I wanted money from Austin for them anyway, I did it because I wanted to. So I sent an email back to Mr. Starr telling him sure go ahead and I asked him to give a message to Austin for me.

Go to Hell Austin Monica Moon. I am done.

After that she was. She hasn't mentioned Austin or spoke to him in about two years, and she planned to keep it that way. Thankfully for her Trish and even Dez weren't like Austin, of course they were upset that I was gone, but they understood my need to do this. They even wished me well and told me they were expecting updates. Trish said she was even saving up to come see me for the holidays. Now those two were real friends. And after they found out what Austin done, they quit the team and haven't looked back sense.

Ally really did feel bad that her decision was the springboard for the whole team splitting up, but then she realized something. Yes she should have told them face to face, but that doesn't give Austin a free pass to act like the ass that he became. Another person isn't responsible for another's actions. The only person to blame and fault is Austin. For that mess at least. Ally takes her share too, like she stated her decision could have been handled better. But in no way shape or form is she going to regret or apologize for doing something that is for her. And if others have a hard time accepting that? Then they could just get on right of her life. She doesn't need anyone trying to keep her down. That Ally was long gone.

And she preferred it that way.

Okay enough of this, I don't need Austin dragging me down anymore then he already has. Ally sighs and turns around to get going back to her dorm. She has to get working on her next song for her next performance. Ally continues to make her way down 24th street headed back to her dorm when without out looking she bumps into someone, or something.

"Excuse me I am so sorry…" Ally begins to babble when she realizes it is Tony.

"Tony! You big goof watch were you're going next time." Ally says with a hint of snarky and amusement. Tony looks amused. "Whatever Ally you need to walk and look were you're going. Didn't they teach you this back in kindergarten?"

With a quick roll of the eyes Ally retorted "Must have missed that day, darn I knew what I missed." snickering. Ally and Tony then go in for a hug; it has been a while since they last saw each other. This is what she needed to get her back in a good mood; Tony always had a way to make a smile appear on Ally's face.

"So what are you up to Tony, it's been awhile since I've seen you?"

"Nothing just still doing the doorman thing, and the boyfriend thing as well."

"Awe come on Tony you are so much more than that, are you sure that is all?"

"Believe me Ally; The Ross Kinds keep things interesting for me and Jessie."

Yep.

Jessie. The name still triggers within me. But whatever.

Tony's girlfriend what going on about two years now? That's pretty good considering Tony's track record with messing up in the past. But I am happy for him. I mean isn't that what family is supposed to be with each other. Cousin's on my mother's side of the family. It sure is good to have family out here whenever I get lonely. It definitely helped in making New York home.

"So what have you been up to Als?"

Not again. I told him to stop.

"Well T It is Ally not Al's I told you to stop calling me that. I don't like it, but to answer your question I just got back from a performance of my new song. And I am headed back to my dorm to work on another one."

Tony smiles.

"I am so happy to see you doing something with your music, especially after that jackass Anton broke your heart."

"It's Austin."

"Whatever you know what I mean. It is good to see you so happy. Well I hate to cut this short but I got to go meet Jess. Come over more you hear me, I need my cousin around more. Got it?"

"Yeah I will, Tell Aunt Gina I will. Love You Tony." Tony walks away on his way meeting Jessie as Ally makes it to her room. As happy as she is for Tony, every time she hears about how He and Jessie are, It makes Ally realize just how alone she is.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Yeah So far this hasn't been a very fluffy Auslly fic. Believe me we will get there. Eventually so please stay with me and continue giving me your wonderful feedback.  
**

**The lyrics of Not a Love Song were written by Ross Lynch and not owned by me what so ever  
**

**Rating T-Mild M due to mild sexual nature.  
**

**Chapter 5**

_**Your Always on My Mind**_

_**I Think About You All the Time**_

_**Umm…**_

_**No**_

_**Let's not talk about it**_

_**Drama we can live without it**_

_**Catch a wave if we're bored**_

_**There's a clock we'll ignore**_

_**Find a way, around it**_

_**Hey Girl, I can tell there's something**_

_**Even when you say it's nothing**_

_**Like when you play with your hair, like you just don't care**_

_**It's a tell your bluffing**_

_**Now please don't take this the wrong way**_

_**I Love the things you do its how you do the things you love**_

_**But it's not a love song.**_

_**Not a love song  
**_

"So Trish Counting the days till Graduation?"

"Umm...Ally I've been counting the days since kindergarten. I mean duh you should know that by now." Trish smirks.

Yeah it is so good to talk with Trish. I can always count on her to make me smile. I just love that girl to death. She has always had my back. Times like this I wish she was  
here and we would rule New York together. It would be a blast.

"So any plans on coming to New York anytime soon? I miss my best friend you know."

"Well you know that is a two Way Street Ally, I mean they also have flights to Miami ya know?"

Yeah Trish I knew that.

I've just been too busy at MUNY to really be able to go back for a visit.

Yep I keep telling myself that whenever I want to stop feeling guilty on not going back home. Trish being the pyschic that she is could pick up my sudden mood change tried to cheer me up.

"Ally I know your worried about running into you know who but don't worry I don't even think he is in Miami anymore. So you can come home."

Psh…Austin is not the reason I haven't been home in two years. I have my studies to keep me busy. Wait did Trish say…

"Not in Miami anymore he left?"

"Yeah ever since me and Dez quit for treating you like that, I haven't really kept up my friendship with him, but Dez tried for a while there and he let me know that Jimmy Starr wanted him in Los Angeles to be better accessible to the studio so he left."

Wow Team Austin is definitely no more.

Ugh Here I go again; it is funny what Austin's name will do to me. Okay Ally time to focus Austin is your past and you have a bright future ahead of you. You can focus even when talking about Austin. You Got This.

Yes you do.

"Hey Ally are you there?" Trish asks looking in her web camera. Suddenly bringing me out of my Austin induced thoughts. It is a good thing that I have Trish to help me snap out of it.

"Sorry about that, you were saying he's in Los Angeles now?"

"Yeah last I heard and then you know the tabloids also help keep track of what he is doing. Or I should say who."

"Really?"

"Yes, I swear between the rumors of drug abuse and all the sluts he has slept with I am not surprised that he isn't dead yet."

"Oh…"

"Ally…"

'Yeah..."

"Please tell me you don't care about what happens to Austin. I mean after everything that boy did to you..."

"I don't Trish."

And I am telling the truth I don't. I just miss the boy I use to know. That Austin I care about.

"Good. Because he isn't the same guy we use to know. He changed for the worse."

"Yeah I know, I just have to wonder if I didn't leave for MUNY if Austin wouldn't be where he is at right now."

And that is my greatest nightmare to date. As much as my ego would like to say that I am not solely responsible for what has become of Austin. I just have to wonder again if I made it happen. I know that is silly to think but I keep going back to that. There are days were I can be completely fine and say it is all Austin's doing. But something small like the memory of him sitting down eating pancakes while learning our songs would make me feel like what the hell did I do to that boy. The boy who was happy with just music and pancakes and his friends.

Life is such a bitch.

"Ally you are not responsible. You did not force Austin to become such a man whore by banging everything and everyone that moves. That is his own choice. Yes you left to chase your dream, how was that wrong? Would I prefer to know before you left yes, but you don't see me throwing my life away? Or Dez and Dez is a real dumbass."

I couldn't help but giggle at that.

When more things change, even more stay the same. As with Trish and Dez and their frenemy relationship. God I missed those two.

"Thank you Trish, I always can count on you."

"You know babe I always have your back."

"I know and that's why I love you. Hate to cut it short but I'm tired. It has been a long week and I have studying to do."

"I have to go too, I have to stop my parents from planning a graduation party, and you know how they are."

"I do, love you Trish let's Skype again soon." I wait until she logs off before I move from the computer. All of a sudden I feel very tired. I think for once I am going to put off studying and go straight to bed. I shouldn't be surprised whenever I talk about Austin it always wipes me out. Just because of the regrets that it brings. No matter how much better I've become on becoming stronger. Austin is the one regret that will never heal. I will always carry that with me. I can tell him to go to hell many times but at the end of the day, I can't help but want him to find peace and happiness. I don't like to hear about him struggling or doing things that can cause him great harm.

I guess you can say that when it comes to Austin, I will never truly give up no Matter how much my heart and head beg too. I just hope whatever Austin is doing right will not cause him any harm.

You could smell Sex coming from all the way down the hall. That and the smell of booze mixed with what smells like smoke. With every inch towards the room, you could hear the moans getting louder and it seems the bed is getting quite the workout.

I am afraid to even see what's going on. Which I should have listened. As I look there I see my best friend in middle of a three-way completely naked with one of the ladies riding him like he was a mechanical bull. I should feel embarrassed by catching him like this. But all I feel is disgust and shame. Shame at him and Disgusted on how he is now. This was not the Austin I grew up with. As I begin to knock on the door, I guess the act ends as both reach their climax as Austin thrust harder and the girl rolls her head back, both then completely spent collapse against each other. I could see the smug look of satisfaction on Austin's face as he pushes the girl off him.

"Well Dez if you wanted to join all you had to do was come join." Breaking me from my thoughts was my best Friend Austin. I didn't really know what to say right now. I mean who the hell is this guy? The guy who treats sex like it is just a casual sport to be done when and wherever he felt like it. I wondered if he even knew their names.

"Got nothing to say Dez?" Austin again asks while he gets out of bed not caring that I just caught him in full on sexual act and he is wearing absolutely nothing but a damn smirk.

"What is there to say? I mean what is there really to say when I catch my friend acting like a total whore. But I mean I shouldn't be surprised you have been one for a long time now."

Austin just stares, then he heads back to the bed, both his companions gather around him, Austin wrapping an arm around both. With just a self-entitled smug look on his face.

" Well I don't see any complaints. Do you ladies?"

They giggle and snuggle closer. Austin kissing them each once. Then turns around and looks at me once again. "See Dez I told you."

"Well of course they don't care; I mean they just got a piece of Austin Moon's Ass. I mean really Austin. Have some standards these two look like they live at the free clinic daily." As either ladies was about to start fighting back, I raised my hand.

"No Offence ladies but just dealing with reality. But it should make you feel better that Austin is worse than you two. I mean with as much as Austin has been getting some I am surprised we haven't had any STD's. Or do we Austin?"

That pissed him off.

"You don't know a damn thing Dez, I am clean, and I always use protection."

"Well I guess you aren't a complete dumbass after all."

"Dez…"

I cut him off "Just shut up Austin I actually came here because I have news to tell you." That silences him for a few seconds.

"Well what is it? I have to service this lady right here next to me, huh babe?" He smirks to the one on his left.

"Well lucky her, I will just say this then to her. You are lucky you know that right? Because you have been chosen by the Famous Austin Moon to fuck him. Isn't that grand. But before you do, I have a bit of news to share. You are about to ride a Non Record Label Artist Austin Moon. Yay for you."

"What the hell are you talking about Dez?"

"Just that since you were so busy making sex tapes, Austin and by the way it sure is lighting up the internet so good job buddy. Jimmy Starr got a hold of me and he wanted me to inform you that you have officially been dropped from Starr Records."


	6. Chapter 6

**First I like to thank all the wonderful reviews that this story has been getting. I know many are shaking their heads and saying Austin is OOC, and honestly at this point of the story yes he is. That is what heartbreak and denial can do. What is great about fan fiction is that it gives us the writers a license per say with the characters. So He may not be the character you have known, but I promise you it will get better. You know the saying you have to hit rock bottom first before anything can get better? Well Austin is there. But the good thing is once your down there is nowhere but up. So please stay with the story and see where the journey concludes. Thank you, and please feel free to give constructive criticism. Reviews would greatly be appreciated.**

**Rating: T Mild Language Use**

**Chapter 6**

I really can't remember what came next. But the only thing I could remember after hearing what Dez told me was telling him to get the fuck out. He was lying; there was no way that Jimmy would drop me. I am the biggest artist on that label. My albums have sold millions. All the girls love me. Hell Guys want to be me.

And what was my crime? Having Tons of Sex and Partying?

I think someone was just jealous.

So after Dez left. I did what I did best. I fucked those girls basically till they couldn't walk. And after I was done, I kicked them out. I mean there was no way that I had no label.

No way.

Turns out Dez wasn't lying. Jimmy dropped my ass from the label. The very one which I helped make what it is today. And what do I get in return; I get stabbed in the back. Fine if that is how they wanted it then I didn't need them. I didn't need anyone.

No One.

I could get another record deal. In fact I know I will get one. I am Austin Moon, and that is why I could care less when Jimmy has my cars and my house reposed. I mean I can but more if I wanted too.

Well guess who was a dumbfuck?

Turns out there were a morality clause in my contract and Jimmy had control over everything. And when I say everything? I mean my money. My accounts were frozen. I was left with nothing. After everything that I worked for was gone. Just because I had a bit too much fun as they say. I mean grow the hell up. I mean I didn't hurt anyone, all those girls were just in it for the sex as well and they knew what was up. No strings and that was it. So I made a few sex tapes and that got out. I mean it didn't hurt that one chick? Actually a few chicks actually. But it more than alright for them to do that. But not a twenty year old man. That is some messed up crap right there.

And speaking of messed up crap how about my so call friend Dez? He couldn't wait to tell me the news. I mean he was basically foaming at the mouth to tell me.

He is just a judgmental jackass like the rest of them. I bet you if it was Ally that I was sleeping with he wouldn't say a word. Okay I need to get drunk.

Ally was in the lounge area of the student facilities when her phone went off. Went to check who was calling and seeing that it was Dez, she send it to voicemail. She would call him back when she finished studying, she didn't want to be rude but she really needed to ace this test.

*ring*

Again Dez Really?

*ring*

"Dez I hate to be mean but I really can't talk right now, I have a test coming." Ally said frustrated

"Ally you have to listen to me..." Dez got out before Ally cut him off "Dez I need."

"Ally shut the fuck up and listen to me for a few minutes alright!"

Ally didn't know what to do with that, Dez never really yelled at anyone.

"Okay."

"Thank you. I am sorry to interrupt your day, but I have news. And you may need to sit down."

"What's going on Dez? Just tell me."

"It's Austin."

And the day just went to hell with that.

"Listen Dez..."

"Look I know you don't like to talk about him, he has done some fucked up shit to you. In fact to all of us and I am not saying to forgive and forget. I just need you to remember who Austin really is and hold on to that when I tell you this."

"Well what are you telling me?"

"Austin lost his record deal and his money. Jimmy finally had enough of Austin's skanky behavior and just cut him loose."

Austin lost his record deal? He had no money? Man he must be really bad off to cause that to happen. My heart breaks at hearing that the boy that I once knew was going through hell. No matter what kind of differences we are having, I wouldn't wish him ill.

Well not anymore at least.

"What happened Dez?"

"Austin got drunk like he usually does and he hooked up with a few girls. Turns out the girls were more of the vicious kind then he was used too, they tied Austin up naked and stole his money, what he had in his wallet and left him there."

My mind couldn't really comprehend what Dez told me. That was crazy. Beyond crazy that Austin would do. Well then you don't know Austin anymore Ally. Three Years have gone by and he has totally changed.

"Well that's horrible Dez, but you sounded like something was a dire…"

"Ally you don't get it. That on top of everything else that happened pushed Austin to the very edge. He ran out of the hotel as soon as the housekeeping found him. He took off running down the street still half drunk, that he didn't see the car that was coming."

"Dez. No…Don't tell me..." Ally's voice trembled

"I'm Sorry Ally but Austin got hit by a car, He's in the hospital in ICU. You need to get out here now."

"Dez..."

"Ally I know this is hard, But come on here is the guy we all loved fighting for his life. We need to get Team Austin back together to help save Austin. I know he fucked up like I was saying before. But He isn't the only one."

"Dez are you blaming me?" Ally's voice raised a little.

"We are all at fault in one way or another. You left Ally without saying goodbye to his face. He deserved better. Now I understood why and so does Trish, but that was kind of cold Ally. I know you didn't mean it that way but that is what it seemed like to Austin."

I can't even begin to properly know what to say to that.

"Dez. I didn't..."

"I know you didn't, Als but Austin was in love with you. So you must have known how much that was going to cut him."

"Austin was not in love with me Dez."

"You are a smart woman Ally, but there are times you can be so stupid. Austin Moon loved you more than a friend. And I can pretty much assume that he still loves you."

What do I say to that?

"So you need to get out here, to see him either for the very last time. Or To get answers to those questions you may be having right now. Trish is coming and I am already here. Ally get your ass here. You know it is the right Thing to do."

I

I can't even begin to describe the crazy rollercoaster of emotions that I am feeling right now. After everything that happened, how can I just go back and face Austin. The words the actions that were taken against one another. Can they be undone? I don't even know where to start to figure that one out.

But I do know one thing, And Dez is right, I have to go to LA.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks for the reviews and follows!  
**

**Rating: T  
**

**And as always I don't own Austin and Ally.  
**

**Chapter 7  
**

She never imagined that the first time she would be out in LA; she would be sitting in a small cramped part of ICU in a hospital. There is Magic Mountain, Venice Beach, The Hollywood sign. Not some stale cold hospital. Just sitting there in the hard uncomfortable chair sends shivers down her spine. It wasn't supposed to come down to this. Ally leaned her head against the wall trying to find some way to get comfortable. She couldn't help but loot at her friends. Dez looks completely wrecked; in all the years she has known him she couldn't recall anything but a smile on his face. Trish, she couldn't describe what Trish was thinking. She had a look made of stone on her face.

I think she is just here because of me, and I love her for it.

I have been in LA for three days and I still haven't seen Austin, one thing is he has been unconscious and the second I was scared. How can I face him after everything that has happened? I mean the hurt feelings, the betrayal. It was just too much it seemed. At least when I was in New York it made it easier to press down these feelings. I didn't have to be around the person that caused me to be so torn up inside.

Ally you really need to stop this.

At this point should the only thing you be worried about is Austin and hoping he makes a full recovery. Not try and go through and contemplate about what all went wrong. There would be time for that later. As Ally was fighting the voices in her head Dez shook her arm

"Ally you want to see him now?"

What. See Austin Didn't he know I was trying to avoid that for three days now? Not to mention the three years that have gone by since I really seen him. Damn Dez he should know better. As I was about to answer, Trish sensing my doubt about seeing him answered him

"Isn't it good enough that she showed up here? Why are you trying to make her see that ungrateful ass when she doesn't want to?" She shouted. I go to answer to try and defend Dez, but he replied back

"I wasn't forcing her Trish, I simply asked. And she should go see him, Austin has been our friend for years and he almost died! Hell for all we know he still could, I'm just trying to make sure that he knows that we still love him." Dez sounded horse.

"Bullshit, why should we? After all that he has done to Ally? Hell even to us Dez! He turned into the biggest man-whore on this planet not to mention a selfish ass to boot. And what All because Ally finally had the courage to go after her dream?" Trish sneered.

"Believe me you don't have to remind me what my best friend turned into. And I hated it just as much as you if not more. He is my fucking best friend Trish, since we were kids like you and Ally. I can't turn my back on him anymore then I already had. I just fucking can't..." Dez said as tears were flowing again. This was killing him inside, the guilt for cutting Austin out of his life after what went down between him and Ally. Dez couldn't help but to think that he was responsible for what happened to Austin.

"Dez..."

"No Trish, I mean it I know what Austin did was cold and mean and very selfish. But he was hurting because Ally left without saying goodbye to him in person, he found out by a fucking note. I mean I remember how you reacted to that and you weren't that pleasant to be around either." Dez huffed

Okay if the Guilt wasn't making me suffocate before, it was killing me now. I just look at Trish with sorrow in my eyes, she just shook her head

"It's alright Ally, I was upset at first but then as a Real Best friend would do I took time to realize that it was about damn time you did something for yourself. You were always butting Austin and his dream ahead of you. Hell you even did that for me and this jackass right here too. So as much as I was sad about you being gone, I understood it. I was proud of you." Then turning to stare Dez down she finished

"And I didn't turn to screwing anyone and anything like Austin has. I mean let's go ask the doctors right now what kind of STD he has, herpes, ghonerria, or worse."

The quietness after she said that was kind of scary, I never have seen Dez look so pissed and so sad at the same time. The anger was rolling off him in waves. Almost knocking me back against the wall. I got up about to say something to break this awful silence. Only I was beaten to it by an alarm going off. Going off in Austin's room.

It felt like we were in some hellish nightmare were no one would or could say anything but watch the doctors and nurses run in slow motion into Austin's room.

Oh God

We really couldn't be losing Austin for good could we? I turn and look at Dez, the look of heartbreak and devastation on him was hard to watch. Even Trish's stone wall as cracking. I just whimper as I fall back into my chair hands shaking. Was this how it was going to end?

Had it only been 5 years ago that I first meet Austin? And for three of those years I wasn't even talking to him. So how can really a 2 year friendship affect me this much. The feelings I had for Austin turned into Ash a long time ago, so how can I be so upset and not wanting to face it that I could lose Austin without telling him what he means to me. That despite the hurts and lies that he was still the boy I loved with my whole heart. I mean I haven't had a relationship ever since I left him. I just couldn't even bother. Why try and find someone when your heart was already taken?

Made no sense. But it is the truth. My body starts to tremble even worse as I realize this that Austin is on the other side of that door dying. I mean that's what was going in there. He was dying and I had no way to make it up to him. To tell him how sorry that I was, that hurting him was not my intention at all. I just wanted to be happy with my dreams coming true. That the reason I did it was so I could come back to him, to show him how much I loved him by finally getting rid of my stage fright. I did it so we could sing together on that stage. I was finally going to admit to him how much it hurt me to see him singing with Jessie, that it should have been me. It killed me to sit there and watch that video of them together acting all flirty in that video. It should have been me damn it.

But it wasn't, and that is what led me to finally force myself to go after my dreams. I wanted to go and show to the world that Austin Moon meant more to me more than my stage fright. That I did it because I wanted him more, that I was willing to face my biggest fear for him.

Have you ever cried so much that eventually that the tears run dry. I can't even cry anymore, I just sit there shaking and praying for m more tears would fall, so I could at least feel something. I don't even remember how we got there but Dez, Trish and I were all holding onto each other waiting on word what is happening to our friend.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks For the follows and Reviews. Again please review review review!  
**

**Chapter 8**

Have you ever wanted to smack someone so bad that it hurt when you couldn't? Well that was how I felt with those so called doctors and nurses. I mean were the hell did they get their PhD's from a Cracker Jack box? I mean really could they have not seen how torn up we were about Austin? They couldn't have let us know what's happening. Talk about being selfish. Then a thought accured to me.

"Hey Dez?"

The sound of my voice must have surprised him, he look startled at first before answering back

"Yes Ally?"

"Does Austin's parent's know what's going on?"

Dez was silent. He just stared into space for a second before Trish snapped him out of it by slapping the back of his head. "Doofus, Answer her! "

Dez just sighed. "Yeah Ally they do know."

"Then why aren't they here?"

Dez turned around and looked at me. "They said their son died a long time ago and that whatever happens is to someone else's son."

"WHAT!" Trish and I screamed. How could they say something so cruel about their own son?

"We aren't the only ones who were upset about the new Austin. They took it the worst considering they are his parents. They tried to help him, but he told them to go to hell and I they never looked back."

"I don't give a shit if he spitted in their faces, they are still his parents and they need to be here! How can they just say that? That is so fucked up?!"

I just can't believe how cruel his parents were being. I mean this was their only child and they act like they wouldn't careless if he died.

"I know Ally, I know." Dez spoke. He was about to finish when the doctor came out of Austin's Room. He must have known we were getting upset, he made his way over.

"Friends of Austin Moon?"

Duh. Jackass Just Duh.

"Yes we are." Dez answers

"Well we were able to revive him; his body went into shock not surprising on what his body has been through. But he should make a full recovery."

No sweeter words have been said.

"Thank you doctor." I say just thankful that I am not saying something else. Both Trish and Dez nod their heads.

"When can we see him doctor?" Trish asks.

"I think it is alright if you guys go see him, but only one at a time and only for a few minutes each. He needs his rest in order for his body to recover. We all nod. I think for the first time in how long I let how a breath I didn't realize I had held in. Austin is going to make it. He's going to be alright.

"So who wants to go first?"

"Dez it should be you. I mean out of all of us, you have known him longer." Trish says softly. Rubbing his arm. I swear those two will always have each other's back when the chips are down. I smile as he looks at me. Then Dez nods and walks into the room leaving just Trish and I to process what nearly happened.

'Ally are you okay?" Trish asks even though she knows the answer already.

"You already know Trish."

"I need you to hear it, I need you not to shut down and make you go down in this. Please tell me."

"No Trish, I'm not alright. I am completely petrified right now and I don't know what to do. Despite everything that happened, I didn't want this to happen. I never wanted Austin to nearly die and be in this pain that he has been in."

"I know you didn't Ally anyone knows that..."

"But Austin doesn't. Isn't that the point of all this happening? Why we are at where we are today?"

My voice is cracking with unshed tears that I am amazed are still there considering I thought there couldn't be anymore. I just broke down telling Trish on what I was feeling. And I meant everything, including my feelings for Austin, which surprise she already knew. I told her about the many nights at school I would imagine Austin's arms around me holding me tight. Whispering sweet nothings in my ear that I so desperately wanted to be true. Even after what went down, I imagined Austin and I making up you know? I mean we were Austin and Ally. Nothing that couldn't be fixed.

"Who wants to go in next?" Dez whimpered out as tears were rolling down his face as he made his way out of Austin's room. I didn't know what to say to comfort him. Dez must be in a hell of his own, he and Austin have been friends since early childhood and to see his friend like that must have been a scene like nothing else. I can't even make myself move to get up, Trish once again noticed and smiled and said she would go. After a quick hug she got up and went in. Dez sat down, head down in his hands.

"I am so Sorry Dez; I didn't want this to happen."

"I know you didn't Ally, We all played a part into this, Austin being the major one who did this. I was his best friend since kindergarten and I turned my back on him. I knew he was acting out because he was hurt, but I walked away anyway."

Could a person die from guilt? I think we are about to find out. God what did I do to my friends?

"Oh God Dez..."

"No Ally I am not telling you this to blame you at all. I knew you had to go and I don't blame you for that, I do think you should have told Austin in person or even by phone. But Ally I don't blame you. We all played a part in Austin's downfall, I shouldn't have walked away but you were my friend too and what Austin did was unacceptable so he isn't blameless, He is a grown man who made his own choices. I just should have been there when he fell. But I wasn't and that is what I am going to have to live with."

I place my hand on his arm," Dez, Austin loves you; I mean you guys have been through so much together. He wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

"He wouldn't want you to blame yourself. The Austin that I knew wouldn't want you to blame yourself. He loved You Ally, He really did."

I smile.

"Yeah I loved him too."

"Go in that room and tell him that. Let him know what he means to you. Tell him how much he is loved by you. Just let him know that he is still needed."

"I don't think I can..."

"Yes you can. You will know exactly what to say to Austin. You always did."

The door opens and Trish comes out tears flowing, she looks up and as I am about to go comfort her, Dez beat me to it. She holds on to him like I never seen. Tears wracking her body.

"Oh God…I was so horrible to him…I just can't..." She mumbles as she buries her head in his chest

"Trish it's alright, I mean as I was telling Ally we do own some blame for how we treated Austin, but he is solely responsible for his actions, and no one else is but Austin."

Trish smiles into his chest," Thanks Dez." Dez smiles and hugs her a little tighter. Whoever thought that would have happened like ever?

"Ally are you ready?"

With one last look at Dez and Trish I nod my head and walk in the room. The first thing I notice is how dark the room is the light showing through very dim. Very fitting for the current situation that we find ourselves in. My eyes tear up at looking at him for the first time in three years. Even bruised and bandaged he still looked the same.

My Austin.

That was my Austin laying there hooked up to machines and in a hospital bed completely looking peaceful as he lay there. You wouldn't have thought no time has passed. Ally makes her way to the bed, she glances down to his hand, not really sure on what to do, she grabs his hand and squeeze it.

"Austin."

God saying his name just hurts. To be so close to him and yet be so far away from him was hell. There was a time when she didn't even have to say a word and he would know exactly what she was trying to say. At that moment she wishes nothing more than to turn back time. As much as she loves her new independence and inner strongness she wished it didn't have to cost her Austin.

"Austin there is so much I need to say to you, but at the moment I can't find the words to say. Isn't that funny? I Ally Dawson can't find anything to say." Ally tries to laugh at her inner joke, but nothing helps her mood.

What can I say? What will help this situation? How can I help Austin understand what I did? But also how can I try and help him when he hurt me so.

Damn it Ally now is not the time to be selfish. Austin nearly died. Now is not the time to drudge all that up. When Austin gets better than that will be the time.

"What the hell am I even doing right now?" Ally's voice croaks as the emotion is becoming too much, as she is about to turn and leave she feels her hand being held. Ally turns and looks it is Austin grabbing on to her hand.

"Austin..." Ally whispers.

"Yeah Ally it's me." Austin croaks out as he opens his eyes. And for the first time in three years Ally Dawson is looking into Austin Moon's eyes and what was held there shook her to her core.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Silence_

What is there to say after years of silence? It is only fitting that the first time I see Austin Again there really isn't nothing to say. Or can Say. When Austin opened his eyes what I saw was something I thought I wouldn't see again.

Warmth. And there was love in there. I had to do a double take to make sure I wasn't dreaming, to make sure if there was someone else that Austin was looking at like that. Because obviously he wasn't looking at me like that. Not after everything that happened. Austin started to say something when he started coughing.

"Here Austin let me get you some water." As I move to go grab him some water, Austin pulls me back

"Don't. Please don't leave."

"I'm not; I am just grabbing some water for you." I say as I hold up the pitcher and cup, I pour him some water and put a straw in it holding up to his lips, " Here drink some of this please."

Austin nods and drinks a sip of water before laying his head back down.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." I say. The air in here has suddenly dried up. It was getting hard to breathe why was it so hot in here all of a sudden. My heart is beating so loudly that I am surprised that Austin hasn't said anything about it hurting his ears.

"Ally..."

I go to talk but nothing comes out. I can only nod my head. Austin must understand what I am feeling because he nods and goes to talk.

"Ally why are you here? I mean after what has been said and done I am surprised you came."

My eyes sting at the pure sound of emotion coming from Austin. He really thought I wouldn't come when I found out he had been hurt? Did he really think I would think nothing of it and just go on? That I wouldn't have wanted to come out here and see him to make sure that he was alright? I was about to get upset but as I was a voice in my head asked

He has a reason to ask that. It has been three years and you never once came home. Even mad at Austin you never made it home to see Trish or Dez; what was worse you never came to see your father.

I really hate when I am telling myself some hard cold truths. I couldn't blame him to be shocked and I shouldn't be surprised that he asked.

Austin has always been straight forward.

"Austin no matter what happened, I would have not have not come. "

"I'm just surprised that's all. I mean I thought you would be the first one to celebrate my death."

"Austin I didn't want you dead…"

"Well can you blame me? It's been three fucking years Als what else was I supposed to think?" Austin asks as his voice starts to rise.

"You were supposed to think that you're an asshole who caused this! I wasn't the one who wanted this!"

Damn Ally Remember he is a hospital bed. Now is not the time. But I really couldn't help it. This moment has been building for three years. Trying to get water back behind a damn after being let go was pointless.

Austin chuckles. "Sure you did. I mean you're the one who left." He smirks

"I am not doing this right now Austin, I mean you're in the hospital."

"Well when did you want to do this? Another three years from now? Well sweetheart that aint happening."

Damn

I should have known this was going to happen. How could it not? I mean you can't ignore what happened and expect everything to be fine.

"Austin I'm not going to do this with you while you're in the hospital!" Austin decided to cut me off

"What are you going to run away again? What a surprise."

That pissed me off, let's do this

"First don't you ever cut me off again, got that? I was going to say not going to do this while you're in the hospital recovering from being hit by a fucking car! Don't look so shocked Austin I swear, I have Changed I am no longer that weak insecure little girl anymore. We will have it out when you are not in a hospital bed, bandaged and bruised. I know I owe you answers for why I left the way I did, and I will tell you that in due time."

"Well Gee thanks for That Ally, its just three years too late don't you think?"

"Nope, there is never a late time for the truth. And then maybe while we are at it, you can explain to me why you turned into this gigantic asshole? Who likes to give it to every whore that is out there?" I couldn't help but sneer

Austin Smirks. She sounds like she is jealous

"Damn Ally you sound like your jealous? Wanted a piece of Austin?"

That arrogant ass!

"I wouldn't screw you for anything; never know what I would catch."

"I'm Clean Thank you very much."

"I am shocked."

"When did you turn into a bitch Ally? I would like to know when exactly it was when I lost my best friend. Because this Ally isn't the one I first met."

Okay. I have to get out of here like now. I give Austin one last look

"Look Austin, We will finish this you may not believe me when I say this, but we will I promise. But I am not going to do this when you're recovering. I am staying in town with Dez and Trish and as soon as you get well, we will go over everything."

It looked like he was going to fight me on this, but he looked drained.

"Fine." He mutters.

"I will see you later." I say as I walk out I can hear him say

"Ally Thank you for coming."

The tears were starting to fall as I leave Austin and shut the door. I walk past Dez and Trish as they both try and comfort me. But they honestly can't. I don't think there is anything that could make me feel better.

Damn.

Austin you could be an ass sometimes.

I mean she did come and see you when you are in the hospital. She could have easily said screw him let him die. But she didn't, she came. Austin was all confused as all hell. That shouldn't be a surprise since he just got run over by a car.

God, he really was a mess. His life was basically in ruins.

No money, No Record Contract. And No Friends. Not even Dez. I mean sure they must feel guilty that he got hurt, But Dez and Trish wrote off Austin a long time ago. And as for Ally?

She had to move thousands of miles to get away from him. It is no wonder why he became such a mess. He really had nothing to live for.

Austin isn't usually someone that likes to reminisce about things, or situations but being stuck in the hospital all doped on pain medication, there really wasn't much option. Austin knows he can only blame so much on Ally, Sure she left without giving him a proper goodbye or even warning that she was thinking about going. But she didn't make sleep with every girl that came into his path. Ally didn't force him to treat women with such a disgrace, but honestly he didn't really see it like that. I mean he made sure to let them know that it wasn't going to be anything serious.

It was just Sex.

That was it, nothing more, but nothing less. He made sure they got pleasure out of it, but really after it was over they were out of his bed almost right after. God thinking about all this is sure making his head hurt. But he couldn't stop, He needed to know why and plus he was bored right out of his mind.

He knows he went overboard. He does, I mean there is a difference in hurting and then being a vicious ass. He was hurting over Ally and he chose to make others suffer around him. He was moody and dark. He bit peoples head off and was a real jackass. It got even worse after I came back from New York, And I saw Ally with that guy that was when I really started to lose what did I do? I fired Ally when she still wanted to be a part of the team. Basically told her the songs that she wrote sucked and that I was looking for a better songwriter. Then I also got Jimmy to force her to sign over her rights to her songs so she wouldn't get any royalties off them. That was also when I started using sex as a weapon instead of what it was meant for. It wasn't until I started to use Sex as a comfort that Trish wrote me off, Saying that I was being unfaithful to Ally and being such a dickhead. Yes Trish may have knew about my feelings for Ally, but I wasn't going to admit that to her. Plus we weren't in a relationship and Ally left so I could sex anyone up if I wanted to. And I told Trish the exact thing to her face. That was when she slapped me and told me she was done. She wouldn't manage a wannabe whore anymore. Told her Fine didn't want to be managed by a controlling fat bitch anymore anyways. The look of hurt in eyes nearly brought me down, but I was too hurt to care. She left and we never talked again.

That was also the moment that I lost Dez too. I knew about his feelings for Trish and when I insulted her I could tell he had enough. He was already pissed about what I done to Ally, but this was line that I guess he didn't accept me crossing. He gave me a look saying that he was done, that I was on my own. Dez walked out of Sonic Boom that day and I didn't see him again until he walked in on me and those girls in bed.

Yes I know not my finest moment. But hey I made sure they were satisfied.

Yeah I know. Asshat.

So after Dez left, I figured you know what? Fuck it. Let them see how bad I can be? I mean no one was around to care anyway. So why should I? So Jimmy managed to get me a sweet place here in LA and my life was set. I had millions of albums sold; girls loved me screaming my name. Guys were jealous that their girls wanted to bang me. Life was good. But I guess it wasn't up to my parent's standards.

They tried. Bless their hearts they tried. But after calling my mother an uptight bitch and my father an ass, they wrote me off. Or well my father did. He told me that I was officially dead to them, that they would no longer call me, write me. Or even knowledge me existence. That was fine I didn't need anyone. I didn't need them.

I had already lost the most important person in my life and that was Ally. God how I loved her. The intense feelings I had for her were just that, intense. Maybe that is why I lost it so bad after she had left. I realized that I should have told her what I felt before she left. That was part of the reason why I went to New York. I wanted to tell her that I was tired of lying about my feelings just so I could protect our friendship. I wanted something real with her. And I was going to tell her, I even had changed the lyrics to Not a long Song for her. It was going to be a love song. It was going to be ours. I even got to her dorm room and was about to knock when I saw them.

Ally was in the arms of a guy. Another guy had his arm around my girl. And I finally knew why she had left. She wanted someone else. She didn't want me. So I left and I never looked back.

Even when I was with other girls, I still thought of Ally. I couldn't help it. She was under my skin. Inside my blood stream. I just couldn't escape her memory. And I am ashamed to even admit there were times I called out her name when I was with other girls. Yeah not a great moment. Moments I should say that I do feel bad about. But hey what can you do.

Ugh I feel the pain meds starting to wear off.

I call for my nurse, I need more I can feel it. Plus I just need to stop thinking about how messed up I gotten.

Yeah I don't think that is going to happen. I have a feeling Ally won't let me forget either.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: Song When the Stars go blue is by Tyler Hilton and Bethany Joy. I didn't write it, so I don't own it.**

**Chapter 10**

_**Dancin' where the stars go blue**_

_**Dancin' where the evening fell**_

_**Dancin' in my wooden shoes**_

_**In a wedding gown**_

_**Dancin' out on seventh street**_

_**Dancin' through the underground**_

_**Dancin' little marionette**_

_**Are you Happy now. Yea**_

_**Where do you go when your lonely?**_

_**Where do you go when your blue?**_

_**Where do you go when your lonely?**_

_**I follow you**_

_**When the stars go blue**_

Could it be possible to break a heart when it is already broken? Ally has been asking her that question ever since she left Austin's room, and she couldn't figure out the answer. When she first walked out of the hospital, sobs had been consuming her, but since about an hour ago they have gone away. Lying down on the bed in her hotel room, Ally couldn't help but process about what happened in the room with Austin. She was relieved to see him open his eyes and at first it seemed that Austin was happy to see her as well, but as soon as he realized that it had been the first time in years the cold hard truth set in. The love and happiness that she first saw in his eyes quickly turned into something else.

Hate.

Austin did truly hate her. But why should that surprise her? Didn't she already know that all those years ago when he fired her from the team, and basically pushed her away from any credit due to her for her music? So why was it that seeing it in person brought it all back, and why did it hurt so much more son then when she didn't have to see it? She already knew about it, so why is she surprised and hurt about it now? Ally closes her eyes, trying anything that could shut these thoughts down. She didn't want to think about Austin and this situation anymore.

Good Luck with that sweetheart, the voice surprisingly sounds like Austin goes off in her head.

Ugh.

Just Shut up Ally cries out. Okay she has officially gone insane. Getting up to see if a bath will help her with her damaged psyche, Ally goes to the bathroom when her cell rings. Thinking it maybe Dez o Trish she goes to answer after all she does kind of feel bad for taking off without them , she looks at the caller id and realizes it's not either of them. It's Tony. Touching the screen pad she answers "Tony?"

"Well there you are cuz! I was wondering if you were alive! I have been looking all over the city for you, I couldn't find you at the dorm or library, where are you?"

Geez. She should feel bad about not letting anyone know where she was going, but she had to get to LA to see about Austin. She really couldn't think about anything else.

"Sorry Tony, I had an emergency that came up. I had to leave town for a bit."

"You Left New York?"

"Yeah I did…"

"Where are you?"

"LA"

"What are you doing out in la?"

"A friend of mine is in the hospital. I wasn't sure if he would make it so I had to come out and find out."

"Who's the friend?"

"Austin" I whisper, knowing that Tony doesn't like Austin, and I didn't want to get into a shouting match. Not right now

"I am sorry, I must be confused. Because I know you just did not say Austin. Not as in Austin "I am a Jackass" Moon? "

"Tony..." I warn, he cuts me off.

" No cuz! He is an ass! Why should you care about what happens to him? Huh? I mean after how he treated you? He treated you like crap all for the simple fact that you wanted to chase your dreams?"

"Tony I know what you are saying comes from a place of love, but this isn't really any of your business. It's between me and Austin. I know what he did, and I am not saying this to make excuses for him, but I hurt him when I left. So I am at fault too."

" Als please.."

"No Tony I am not sweeping anything under the rug. Austin needs to answer for what he did and honestly I think he has, He nearly died. His career is in shambles and he is broke. I wouldn't want to be the guy right now. I own him at least a better explanation on why I left the way I did. We need to discuss everything that is the only way for any of us to move on."

Silence

"Tony are you still there?"

"Yeah I am. I just think you are making a big mistake. Ally I mean if you give Austin another chance I just think that would make you pathetic."

That Hurt. Is that what he thought of me?

"You know what Tony? That is really an ass thing to say. You have no right to call me that, because first of all I am not going to get back together with Austin. I wasn't even with him to begin with. He was my friend, Best friend I may add."

" Als.."

"I am not finished so don't cut me off! You pissed me off Tony, You're my family and I love you, but I went years without seeing you and I have no problem doing it again. Lose My Number, We won't talk again." Ally shuts the phone off and throws it against the bed. She knows she was a bitch to Tony, and she will call and apologize. It was just when he was going off on Austin, the old instincts came back and she defended him.

Her life sucks right now. Could this day get any worse?

He really needs to get out of here. He needs to get away from all the time he has to reflect on what went wrong with him and Ally, and Austin isn't sure if he is ready to fully deal with it. After Ally left Dez came in the room asking what was wrong. I couldn't tell him, so I didn't.

Dez told me that all it would take is time, which Ally would get over my treatment of her. But honestly I don't see how. And as much of an ass I was to her, she isn't innocent either.

Ugh.

I really need to stop this. I need to get out of here. Damn doctors for keeping me here. Don't they know I am Austin Moon?

Guess not, because my ass is still here.

Having enough of the self-pity Austin tries to get out of the bed when the door opens.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Are you blind? What does it look like I am doing?" Austin sneers, having enough of this hospital bullshit. He really needed to find a way to get his life back. Music was really the only thing he had left, and he needs to find a way to save his career. And laying here in a hospital won't help him do that.

"It looks like you're a dumbass trying to hurt yourself even more! You do realize that you got hit by a freakin car right? Your body needs time to heal!" Trish sneers right back.

"Like you care?"

Trish closed her eyes trying to remember how she felt when she first saw him in that bed, and how bad she felt about how she treated him. It was very hard to keep calm when he has an attitude like that.

"Look Austin, we may not be close friends anymore, but I don't want you dead. And I am sorry to see you go through so much. But that said listen you asshat I came here to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About Ally! What else is there?"

"I don't want to talk about Ally, and especially with you."

Losing all sense of compassion that she had for him, Trish let loose "Well it is a good thing that I don't give a damn about what you want Austin Monica Moon! I am going to set you straight on some truths you prick."

"Trish I am not in the mood for your crap...'

"Austin what did I just say? I told you that I didn't care! You are going to listen to me. You are such an ass to treat Ally the way you do. She flew out all the way from New York to see if you were going to make it. And what do you do? You treat her like crap? That is unacceptable!"

"Oh yes, because Ally is ever so innocent in this mess! But it has always been like that, Ally the pure one while Austin is the evil one. I am so tired of being raked over the coals about my actions when Ally is always overlooked for hers!"

"You know why we do? Because yours is a whole lot worse! What was Ally's crime? Huh? Leaving to New York, to follow her dreams? I mean lets damn her to hell then."

"Trish! She didn't say goodbye to me in person! You know how much that fucking hurt?" Austin roared, having enough of Trish's attacks.

"Yes I do! I am her best friend Austin! A whole lot longer than your friendship with her. So don't sit there and play the victim, Ally left all three of us, plus her father! But did you see me and Dez throw our lives down the tube! No, we missed her but we understood why she left. Yes she left a note, but it was a goodbye so doesn't sit there and say she didn't say goodbye to you. Just because she did it her way and not Austin Moon's way doesn't mean what she did was wrong."

Austin shook his head, "I would never do what she did! I would have been man enough to say it to her face!"

"Austin what did I say that it isn't what you would have done! Ally thought she was doing what was best! God forbid that she was actually allowed to follow her dreams."

"You Know what Trish? You are so full of crap I am shocked your eyes aren't brown. I have no problem with Ally choosing her dreams! I wished she was honest that's all! What is so wrong about wanting honesty from friends?"

"There is nothing wrong with wanting that Austin! But what wasn't she honest about? She said in the letter she was going to MUNY and guess what that is what she did! How is that a lie?"

There was nothing more that Austin wanted to do at that moment then to tell Trish to fuck off and leave him the hell alone. But he is tired of always being persecuted for his actions, so if Trish wanted to know why he was angry at Ally then he would tell her.

"Because that wasn't the only thing she lied about! You know how I went to New York to try and see Ally? Well I found her!"

"You Did? You never said anything about seeing her when you got back?" Trish asked

"Because I was too hurt and pissed! But you want to know why I treated Ally the way I did? Because she fucking tore my heart out! I was going to tell her that I had feelings for her, and I would have done anything to support her dreams even if I had to stop my career. But you want to know what I saw? Ally didn't want just want to chase her dreams; she was there with some guy."

"What Guy?"

"I didn't stay around and find out, I was about to knock on her door, when it was cracked and I saw her in the arms of another guy. So I left. So your precious Ally isn't so precious after all huh Trish." Austin sneered.

"Okay, so you saw Ally in the arms of a guy, and you didn't bother to stick around and say something? To find out who he is?"

"I just said no I didn't?

"And why didn't you? I mean if you what you said was true and you had feelings for her, why not find out who the competition was? The Austin Moon I knew would have. And I am sorry to say this, actually I take that back, I am not. But you guys weren't together, so if she was there fucking this guy, you have no room to be mad at her. It wasn't like she cheated on you! There was no relationship between you guys except a friendship! So why did you get upset? I you really did want her, you would have fought for her, but no you ran liked a scared cat. Damn Austin you really are pathetic." Trish said her anger showing through her words. How could Austin be so freak in dumb?

What could he say to that?

Austin was about to say some smartass remark to hurt Trish, but he couldn't help but think about the words she said. As much as he would love to blame Ally for his heartbreak, he really didn't say anything to her before about his feelings.

No Austin. She was the one who left.

But she didn't know how you felt. So why should you be upset with her for finding some other guy?

"What cat got you tounge?"

"Trish..." Austin warned

"No Listen, I know it must have sucked to see the person you have feelings for with someone else. So I am sorry for you, but that doesn't excuse you for turning into a major ass, firing her from the team, taking the sole credit for the music she wrote for you, and just basically writing her off. It also doesn't warrant you to turn into a major slut Austin. The old Austin that I knew would be ashamed of the man that you became. I know I am. I will say this before I go, you need to man up and talk to Ally is honest about why you did what you did, and ask her about this so called other guy. But be honest. Be like the Austin and Ally that we first knew all those years ago in Sonic Boom."

"Trish…"

"Let me finish Austin and I will go. Aren't you tired of living this way? Feeling empty and shallow? No amount of Great Sex will make you feel what you want it to. You and Ally need to clear the air for you both. It has become beyond toxic and it is only dragging you guys down. I know I am a bitch to you Austin, and that sucks because we were best friends once, But Ally is like a sister to me, so she will always have me in her corner. I am not going to let you hurt anymore. You know she went back to the hospital room crying her eyes out? Ally has cried so many tears over you I lost count. So please, I beg of you when you get out of here, talk with Ally, explain both sides and take it from there. Maybe you guys can come to some sort of place, either back to Austin and Ally or maybe goodbye for good. But this has got to change. You both deserve to be happy. And with that I am out of here, you need your rest. I honestly hope the best for you Austin. Now will we be good of friends as before? Austin probably not, too much shady happened, but I do hope to be able to be in the same room with you and be civil. And if that is the same way for you and Ally then so be it, but anything will be better than this. Take care Austin and get some rest." Trish said as she turned and walked out the door.

Austin was glad that she left. He was tired. Trish was brutal to him, and as much as he hated being told of his actions, he couldn't help but admit that she forced him to see some truths about himself.

And he didn't like that. Maybe Trish was right, He and Ally need to sit down and hash everything out. And as much as it hurt to think about, Ally didn't really do anything wrong. Just because her goodbye was different from what he would have done, didn't mean it was wrong.

Damn Trish, here he was all set and satisfied to let Ally have all the blame for his heartbreak, she made him have doubts about that fact. Could it be that he is the only one responsible for the heartbreak that still haunts him three years later?

Shit.

Now see this is why he hated being here! Nothing but time to see things differently. Before he was too wrapped up in his own pain to realize that it all could have been avoided if he had was brave enough to knock on that door back in New York. Would it have changed things totally? Would he and Ally have gotten together? And what was the deal with that guy that he saw? In the years of their friendship he never saw Ally hide anything about a guy she was feeling for, look at her crush on Dallas that was painfully obvious. So wouldn't she have mentioned him before? Even in the letter?

Ugh. Austin hated feeling anything regarding what could be considered regret, but that is where he is at this moment. All this could have been so different if only he was honest to Ally about his feelings for her. Even if she politely turned down his affections at least he would know for sure and they could have salvaged their friendship. Because that right there was the root of his love for her. Their friendship was amazing; it was like they could have achieved anything that they set their mind too. Because they could have salvaged it if he was honest, that was a really big deal for Ally.

He wouldn't be here in a hospital right now after getting hit by a car. He wouldn't have hit rock bottom and lose everything all in one big swoop.

It was settled, He and Ally were going to talk. All cards on the table and maybe they can rebuild from the ruins that is Austin and Ally. And Like Trish said either a good way or going their separate ways permantly.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Please review! It definitely helps me update quicker. And Thanks to everyone who does **

**AN: I am really not sure about this chapter! Please let me know what you think**

**Chapter 11**

Eighteen Hours and Counting.

That is how long it has been since Austin has been out of the hospital. He couldn't be more thankful to finally be out of that place, the doctors couldn't even finish saying their parting words as they caught his wheelchair tracks as he burned his way out of there. There was only so much of laying around one person could do you know? It has been three weeks since Trish's visit were she told him how much of an ass he has been, she told him some cold hard truths that he didn't want to hear. But now he is thankful that she did.

Ally.

Not surprising that his mind switches to thoughts of her. Ally has always been a part of his psyche ever since he was a young sixteen year old. He has made so many mistakes when it came to Ally, that he couldn't help but to think maybe it was too late to have any kind of friendship with her. That is really the only thing he is wanting on having right now, because it would be impossible to see if they could have a real relationship.

Could it?

Yes it could. Hell friends would be a step up from where they are at now. Because they were nothing right now, and Austin came to the conclusion that it was unacceptable for that to be the case with them. It is funny how a life threating incident among your ex friends pointing stuff out to you makes a situation a lot different than you thought. As angry and hurt as he was about Ally leaving, he thought he wouldn't ever been able to move pass it. Hell by his own actions he showed the world that he didn't care. And everyone bought it, line and sinker. Including Ally.

His own parents wrote him off, Austin tried to call them about a week ago to apologize for the foolish man he had become, His mother started to cry and his father took the phone away from her, telling Austin to not bothering calling again or he would call the police. Sufficient to say his relationship with his parents are done. Completely severed. So much for unconditional love huh? Dez told him that it was their loss and they would regret it one day. Austin couldn't help but smile at the thought of Dez, It was funny with as much distance and bitterness grew between the lifelong friends, Dez was there to have Austin's back, when Austin needed him. He was truly lucky to have Dez back in his life.

And Trish, she was true to her word, He really hasn't heard anything from her since the last visit. And his heart whimpers a little of the thought of how far he has fallen in his former managers/best friend's eyes. That one relationship is permantly damaged like his parents. And in hindsight he couldn't really blame Trish, Austin was the monster that betrayed her best friend, it was only natural that Trish would be on Ally's team.

Okay Austin enough with the flashback melodramas. It is time to act like the man you want to try and be and face Ally. Austin knows she is staying in the same hotel as he is. Dez and him were sharing a room while Ally was few doors down with Trish. He really hasn't heard anything from Ally since he got release except a glad you're out, and he heard it from Dez. I guess she was busy finishing her courses that she took at MUNY. She is actually finishing her last course before she graduates.

It still boggles his mind that his Ally is going to graduate from the top music university in the country. Even in the mist of blind rage and resentment he couldn't help but notice that Ally was different than them way that she was. She still had the same essence as before, but she felt more confident and self-assured. She defiantly wasn't afraid to speak her mind. Before she hated the thought of confrontation, but now? She isn't afraid to call him on his ish.

And to be honest. That part was helping him realize that maybe Ally did need to go to New York. He couldn't help but feel a bit proud of how far she came. In bits and pieces that he learned, Ally also loves to perform in front of people. Ally was a brand new person all together. Austin couldn't help but also feel like he wished he could have been there to see it. But then he gets a big kick in the ass by his conscious that he could have seen it, if he wasn't such a jackass.

Yeah he knows. And Austin is starting to have many regrets about his actions. But what could he do? It wasn't like there was some time machine to turn back time.

Plus if he could, the real question would be is would Ally be even willing to try? This much Stronger and Independent Ally may just tell him Thanks but no thanks, and send him on his way. Could he handle a rejection from Ally?

No. No he wouldn't be able too.

Damn Austin when did you become such a weak man. Just got to Ally and lay everything on the line. Having enough of the struggle going on in his mind Austin makes up his mind to go to Ally's room and get it over with. Austin Moon was done hiding, he has done nothing but hiding for three years, time to face the music as they say. Getting up and slipping on a shirt Austin takes on look in the mirror as if trying to find anyway to delay this. But he knows it has been delayed long enough. What was the song that he and Ally sang that one Halloween? Don't Look Down?

Austin Don't look down. It will be fine. One way or the other.

Ally was a mess.

But what else is new? Austin has always made her a nervous wreck. What should be different from all the other times? After her bath Ally couldn't really relax, and she figured the only way to not be so uptight and wrecked with nerves was to do what she was trying to avoid ever since the hospital.

A confrontation with Austin. They started to get into one at the hospital, But Ally had stopped it. For Austin was just starting to recover from being hit by a car. But the true reason why was she didn't want to. As much as she would like to think she was stronger and unafraid, she wasn't. Now don't get her wrong, she is far from the stage fright ridden Ally Dawson that she was back in Miami. But the Subject of the one Austin Moon could bring her to her knees. It is like those years away were for nothing. Because here she was trying to avoid the confrontation that was long overdue. If New York Ally could see her now, she would have kicked ass.

Ugh.

You know what? This is beyond ridiculous! Ally having enough of the back and forth went to go find Austin, it is either now or never for it to happen and Ally couldn't really put it off anymore without risking what is left of her sanity. Ally took a look in the mirror and was mentally preparing herself when she heard a knock on the door. Moving to the door, Ally took a deep breath and opened the door.

Austin.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Hey."

"Hey."

Pretty Smooth right? I mean you couldn't tell that we were nervous at all right? Good.

"What are you doing here Austin?"

The million dollar question, I ask myself. Is really the right time to do this? I mean bloodshed could be split after this. A million other thoughts were coming at me at this moment. And I look in her eyes and for the first time I see for a hundred percent concrete reason why I want to do this. The Ally looking at me right now is the Ally I knew. My Best Friend, Song Writer and Partner. Not to mention she was the girl I fell in love with all those years ago. So I have to try right? Even if it all ends badly and we scream and yell at each other claiming we hated each other and never wanting to see one another again. I have to try. For that girl and for that boy who met all due to a corn dog and drums?

"I am here to talk to you Ally. I figure we need to have a long overdue conversation. Don't you think it is time?"

I can feel the struggle within her from where I am standing. I should it is the same one I am dealing with. Wanting resolution but at the same time afraid that this could very well be the last time we ever saw each other. I can see the fight in her to decide which way and I can see that she is coming to terms with what could happen. But like I remember from Ally all those years ago she wasn't afraid and she proved me right.

"Yeah It Is. Come in Austin." And with those six simple words. I have never been so scared in my life.

I move further in the room looking around, the room looks like the one I have with Dez, but different too. Probably with the girl touches to it. It has been a long time since I was this close of proximity of Ally. I have to say of all the times I pictured Ally and myself in a hotel room it wasn't like this. We were usually in bed having the best sex of our lives. I couldn't help but blush. Being around her always makes me behave like a hormone crazed teenager again. I shake my head there is no times to think about sexy times with Ally like that.

No.

Plus there may never be a time for it to be a reality anyway so I should stop. As I come to the conclusion I couldn't help were my eyes took me, the bra and panties that were on the floor in the bathroom.

Damn it Austin. Not now. Man you really are a whore. I think I am going insane.

"Austin? Are you alright?"

"Yeah I am. Just a bit nervous, you know?" I try and play off as cool, but I guess Ally could still read me perfectly. She smiles at me and I swear the breath leaves my chest.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Would you like anything to drink? I have some Dr. Pepper in the fridge."

"Yeah I will take one." Ally goes grab the soda while I make myself comfortable as I sit down on the edge of what I assume is Trish's bed. As it has her mark all over it. Hope she doesn't mind that a part of her is under Austin's ass. He couldn't help but smirk at that mutter Trish would surely kill him for that.

"Here You Go. Cups and Ice are over on the nightstand if you want." Ally says as she makes her way back over.

"No can is fine." Man I am not surprise the soda didn't slip out of my hands as I was taking it from Ally, My Palms are sweating small rivers here. And don't get me started on how fast my heart is beating. I wouldn't be surprised if I dropped from a heart attack right now.

"So Austin I really haven't seen you since you got out. How are you feeling?" Ally asks. I could feel the tedition coming off her; she wasn't sure how I would react. And honestly I couldn't blame her.

"I'm doing well, the doctors were saying how lucky I was, that nothing more serious happened. I am very lucky to be alive."

Ally smiles.

Damn she really knows how to make breathing hard doesn't she. She is so damn beautiful.

Focus Austin. Focus.

"That is really great to hear Austin. I don't know what I would have done if something happened…" I could hear the tears coming in her voice. I reach over and squeeze her hands. Just to try and calm her.

"I'm fine Als, see I'm right here, and see I am here." I squeeze a little. I give her a small smile.

"Thanks Austin. I guess we should really stop putting this off huh?"

"Yeah I guess we should start."

"How should we do this? Do we just ask questions? Do we just start explain our sides? How do you want to do it?"

And honestly I have no idea.

"I guess we can ask each other questions. We just really need to be truthful."

Ally nods. "You want to go first?"

I couldn't help but nod. Here goes nothing

"Why did you leave and only leave a note for your goodbye? Was I not worth a goodbye in person?" I mutter

Silence

And More Silence.

I am about to speak up to get her to answer, I could start feeling my anger starting to rise, we wanted honesty and she wasn't speaking, then she spoke.

"I know I hurt you when I left. But Austin I had to go, I was suffocating from my stage fright and not following what I wanted. I was tired of being Ally Dawson the invisible girl that was behind the Great Austin Moon."

"I…"

"Please Austin let me finish, please?"

"Go Ahead."

"It wasn't like I didn't enjoy being your songwriter, I did Austin I loved it very much. I just wanted to be able to see if I could do it you know? I wasn't even planning on quitting you. I just wanted to see if I could become something special like you Austin. I was tired of slowly dying on the inside when it felt like everyone was becoming something they were supposed to be you know? Leaving was the hardest thing that I ever had to do. And I knew if I was going to go, I couldn't say goodbye to you in person because I wouldn't have gone. I mean Austin you were my entire world back then. I didn't want to leave you; you have to please believe me when I tell you this. You and Trish and Dez were my family. You guys were my home, but I felt like in order for me to be the person you deserved me to be I had to go and fulfill my dreams." Ally whimpers the last part as the tears become too much and they flow down her face.

My own eyes are sting with my very own tears as well. I could feel the anguish from her words. I could tell that it killed her and I can see that maybe I was a complete jackass for reacting the way I did.

There is no maybe about it.

"Ally, I didn't want you to be anyone but yourself, didn't you believe that when we first became partners? Everything that we went through why would you think that I wanted you to change you were?"

"I didn't mean it like that Austin; I know you wouldn't want me to be something I wasn't. Ugh this isn't coming out right?"

"Just take your time and explain."

"You know when you performed in Times Square? I was never more proud of you then in that moment. And it made me wonders if something like that would happen for me you know? And when you sang that Duet with Jessie? I was...I was..."

"You were what?" Honestly confused about why she was bringing up Jessie, I haven't even thought about her since she left Sonic Boom to go back home. Why would Jessie have anything to do with Ally leaving?

"I was jealous okay! I was jealous that she got to do something with you that I couldn't do without dressing like someone else. And the video for Face to Face was all flirty and I saw how she looked at you and I was jealous."

Ally was Jealous of Jessie? That thought blows Austin's mind like how could she even think of being jealous of Jessie? Austin at the most thought of her as a friend, not even that more of an acquaintance.

"Why were you jealous of someone who we barely met? And I haven't seen her since she went back home after the concert in Miami?"

Ally huffed. Didn't he just hear her? Was he really going to make her say it again? I guess so.

"I told you I saw how she was looking at you and you were being flirty with her in the video and ugh god I can't believe I am saying this. But we promised nothing but honesty didn't we?"

Austin Nods his head.

"Fine, Austin I was jealous of her because I wanted to be the one you were singing that duet with. I wanted to be strong enough to finally be able to sing with you on stage and be me Ally Dawson and not have people think I am Taylor Swift. I just wanted to be able to share something with you like that and as much as I loved our song writing process, it slowly wasn't becoming enough for me. So I wanted to get over my stage fright and the only way for me to do that was to go to MUNY. I couldn't say goodbye to you in person because of my feelings for you Austin. I just couldn't do it."

It is official.

My world has been turned upside down and we just got into this whole conversation. Ally had feeling for me? She left because she wanted to not only go after her dreams but she wanted to share it with me? Oh God what have I done?

"Look Austin I am so sorry for hurting you. That was the last thing I ever wanted to do. I was planning on continuing on as part of the team..."

"When I fired you."

"Yeah."

I guess it is my turn to explain what caused me to do that.

"Listen Ally I first of wanted to apologize to you. I have been such a jackass since you left. I let my hurt feelings take over and turned me into a bitter person. I don't know were to start really, but maybe the beginning?"

Ally nods and smiles, "That is usually the way to go."

I couldn't help but smile. That was my Ally.

"Okay then. After I got you letter I was shocked that you would leave like that you know? So I took off to Sonic Boom, running the way there because I couldn't wait. I was hoping that it was a sick joke and that you would still be there behind the counter. When I came busting in, I saw Dez and Trish and I knew. You were gone. I just felt broken in that moment; I couldn't really believe that you left. I know I didn't really say anything too much about it, but I figured I would be the one to leave Miami first. I know that sounds selfish and what can I say except I am a selfish person Als and nobody knows that better then you."

"Austin..."

"No Ally it's true, and you know it. Please let me finish this all at once, I know we were going to take turns but I have to do this now or I probably will be too chicken to finish."

Ally nods, telling me to go on.

"I thought I would be the first one to leave, you know to go on tour? I never thought that you would leave me mean you almost did months prior but you stayed and i thought nothing could break the team up. I mean we were Austin and Ally. And even though I thought I would be the first to leave, I thought we could still be a team, you would still be my best friend and songwriter, I thought we could be unstoppable. So when I realized that you were gone, I just thought of myself of course and I blamed you. I mean how could you leave and not say anything to my face. Wasn't the two years prior nothing to you? But honestly Ally I was mad and hurt about something else altogether."

Ally looks to me with her beautiful eyes and I could get lost for a moment. I shake my head I have to tell her. She has to know.

"I was upset that you left without me telling you that I was in love with you. The old cliché became true after all. I fell for my best friend after repeating that it wouldn't happen to us. But I couldn't help it; you are just an amazing person Ally, Beautiful smart, caring and just a wonderful person. How could I not but fall for you? I spent all that time to try and deny it. I mean you saw the orange tan and the extra sweat right? I didn't want to risk what we had as a partnership and friendship that I denied it. But at that point I couldn't anymore. After the Halloween performance, I wanted nothing but to be with you. But I was scared so I said nothing. And you left."

Tears were sliding down her porcelain face. God she is so beautiful when she cries even. I couldn't help but left my right hand and wipe those tears. Ally is the last person on this planet that deserves to cry.

"Austin..."

"Ally please don't cry, I hate it when you do. Let me finish okay?" She nods. At this rate we will be eighty by the time this is done.

" At first I was just going to take it you know? I just accepted that you were gone. I mean I know Trish and even Dez were devastated you were gone, but it was different for me. It became a physical ache inside me. I couldn't breathe and when I did it hurt. I was beating myself up for not having the courage to tell you how I felt and that it was too late to do anything about it. That is what I thought at first, but an idea came to me. I wanted answers from you Ally, like why did you leave the way you did? I was also going to tell you about my feelings, hoping that would bring you back home. That was when I decided to go to New York."

That part shook Ally out of her thoughts, "You went to New York?"

I shook my head. I came to New York, in hopes to bring you home. So I asked Jimmy if it was possible and he lent me his private jet to come see you. I was never so nervous in my life. I mean I didn't know what to expect, all I knew was that I needed to get to you. So I came up there, I paied off the lady in the lobby to find out your dorm room and I went to find you. I went up there my heart being in my chest. I was about to knock and then I saw something that broke me even more. I saw you with a guy and that was when I knew I lost you."

Ally looks surprised." You came all the way to New York and I didn't even see you? And what Guy Austin?"

"The Guy that was in your room Als, you should know you were there."

"Austin the only guy that has been in my room has been my cousin Tony. No One else has been in my room. That is the guy you must have seen"

Wait.

A Cousin? That lived in New York?

"You have a cousin that I never knew you had?"

"He is on my mom's side of the family, so we didn't see each other much when we were younger. Tony has lived his entire life in the city; he and his family are short on money so they could never fly out to Miami that is why he guys never seen him. You want to know something else? Tony is Jessie's boyfriend. Or I should say fiancé now. But yeah they are together."

"So you didn't have a boyfriend in your room at all or ever?"

"Yes because honestly I never had one in the city Austin, I was too busy at school."

Oh God what did I do. Trish was right I should have stayed and found out then. That means all this mess is on me. I hurt the one person that meant everything to me. I took our partnership and friendship and burned it to the ground all because of my jealously over a guy that turns out to be her cousin. I could feel the bile rising up my throat. I ruined everything. My entire body was starting to shake as I came to the conclusion that this all could have been avoided if I was honest and confronted what was an innocent moment between Ally and her cousin.

The Guy that I was so jealous of? The one where I threw everything away for because I was jealous and too chicken to ask questions. Why am I so freak in dumb? Sobs start to wrack my body and I can see that Ally has no idea what to do; she goes to hug me when I shake my head. I couldn't have her touch me. Because I realized something, Ally said that she didn't have any boyfriends in New York, so she was still pure and innocent. While I decided to become the biggest slut on the planet, I gave my body to so many girls that I lost count.

While Ally was waiting and trying to achieve her dreams in order for us to be something together, I was too busy sleeping and sexing every girl that came in my path. I get up and walk into the bathroom, I can see the look of confusion on Ally's face but I couldn't look at her. I slam the door. Rushing to the toilet I feel the bile come up and I threw up all what was inside. I slide down lying on the bathroom rug, sobs becoming louder and louder. Realizing that even if I wanted to get together with Ally, why would she want to be with used goods like me?

It was official; Ally and I were never going to become anything.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

How can a heart be put back together after being smashed into millions of pieces? That question was going through Ally's mind as she was still recovering after what happened with Austin. He is still in the bathroom; she could hear his sobs coming through the door. It just breaks her heart even more if possible. This afternoon has gone a lot different than she thought it was going too. Sure there are tears and heartbreak, but Ally thought it would have gone a lot worse.

Don't get ahead of yourself Dawson. There is still more ground to cover. So Austin came to New York, to try and get her to go back to Miami. Ally couldn't help but smile at the thought, she just wishes he stayed around and found out that Tony was her cousin and not a guy she was hooking up. Then maybe they could have been together. Millions of thoughts are going through her head right now, if Austin had stayed would she have caved and went back? And would they have even gotten together? It was the tone of Austin's words that told her that he did have feelings for her then. Her heart couldn't help it, it beated a little faster at the thought that Austin had felt the same way about her as she had for him.

Austin even said it to her right in this very room that he fell in love with her. And All Ally wanted was to kiss him senseless and to never let go. But she didn't. How could she after everything they have been through. It would have been too soon and too fast. They both need to recover from their mutal heartbreak and see if it is even possible if they can become friends again.

Austin is still sobbing in the bathroom, she knows she should go and try and comfort him, but she just couldn't move. It was hard to process so much information in such a small area of time. She knows she should be furious with Austin for turning on her just because he thought she was dating someone else, but she just couldn't. He was punishing himself more than she ever could. The guilt and remorse she could hear in his tears nearly drowned her. So yes she should be mad, but she's not. All she wants to do now is hold him and tell him that everything is going to be alright.

That is if she could make herself believe it.

As much as she thought she had hurt during their time apart, it was obvious that Austin was hurting far worse. The way he acted was just out of being hurt himself by her actions. She couldn't help but think that if she stayed things would have been different.

But at this point there really is no point in wishing things were different. They were at this point and there was no changing it. But maybe with time they can move past it. Ally wants nothing more than to go back to Austin and Ally but without the emotional damaged that has been flicked upon them.

It sounds like Austin's sobs are slowing down; it becomes quiet in the bathroom. Ally finally has the courage to go and knock on the door.

"Austin?"

Silence. Come on Austin please let's talk. Finally he does

"Hold on Ally." He sounded horse. Ally walks back to the bed and sets down. The door opens and Austin walks out. And Ally just wants to die. The look of despair and utter self-hatred on Austin's face nearly killed her. She got up and walked to him, Ally pulls Austin in a hug so tight that it was a surprise that both still had oxygen to breath. Austin clinged on to her tight afraid that he didn't she would disappear. He then hid his face into her neck and the tears came again.

"I am so sorry Ally. I am so very sorry."

"Austin it's alright, it's going to be okay. I just need you to do me a favor though"

Austin looking up into Ally's eyes who was also filled with tears. "Anything Ally, I will do anything you ask."

"I need you to forgive yourself Austin. Because I have. What happened was awful but the good thing about it is that it is in the past. Austin I really need you to forgive yourself okay?"

How could she ask me to do that? Doesn't she know how much of an ass I was to her? And she doesn't want me beating myself up over it. How can she just be so forgiving after everything I done. I mean I held the fact that she wanted to chase her dreams against her, I got upset over thinking that she was with someone else when we haven't even admitted our feelings for one another and I fired her from Team Austin an Stole her song credits away from her. Not to mention that I used it as a reason to bang everything that walked.

How can this beautiful woman standing in front of me expect me not to hate myself for it? I would do anything for Ally, I would but I am not sure if I could do this.

She needs someone who is good for her. She needs someone that will never stop believing in her. Someone that treats her like the Queen that she is. As I am about to tell her my reasons why I can't forgive myself, she looks at me and she knows.

"You can forgive yourself Austin, because I can tell you I have. What point would it be to hold on to this self-loathing? It doesn't, Austin you hurt me, that is a fact. But after hearing you today I realized that I hurt you just as bad if not worse. We were best friends and I left you behind without a proper goodbye. If you would have done that to me? I would have hated you too. You apologized to me, but I don't think I have too. So Austin Monica Moon I Ally Dawson from the bottom of her heart wants to let you know how sorry I am. I never wanted to hurt the one person in my life that meant everything. And I Love You Too."

God how can I love this person more. I am just amazed at the kind of strength that is within her. I just cling on to her like to keep her from disappearing.

"Ally..." I try and put into words on what this means to me, but like always she beats me to it.

Ally slowly places a kiss on Austin's lips as a way to tell him that it is going to be okay. The feel of her on his lips is driving Austin wild. He felt more alive and on fire then he had with every woman he has been with intimately. Because even though those girls had his body, this woman in front of him had something that was more valuable. She had his heart. Austin closes his eyes as he settles into the kiss, the warmth of their lips was sending sensations down both their bodies, it was like something was finally coming home after being gone for so long. The kiss remains timid as it has been a while since they have been vulnerable with each other. It lasts a couple more seconds till Ally pulls away.

She smiles.

He smiles, and for the first time in three years he has felt like his old self and he couldn't help but thank Ally for it.

" Ally I don't know what to say that can describe how I am feeling, I can't promise you that I won't always hate myself for what I did, but I will try."

"Good, that is all I ask. Man this has been exhausting you hungry?" Ally asks. After they day they had she is starving.

" I am always hungry Als. Remember I have to feed these guns!" Austin flexes his muscles. After a few seconds both Austin and Ally busted out laughing. After the emotional upheaval they had today a little laughter was needed.

Austin finally settles down. Man he missed this. A few hours ago he thought this wouldn't be possible, in fact he was pretty sure that it would have been the last time they would ever see each other. Thinking that too much has been done to one another, but boy was he proven wrong. By forgiving him, Ally just proved to Austin that she did the right thing in going to New York; she achieved her dream and became stronger for it. Not many people can overlook all that happened and forgive, but that just proved how much Ally is really the better person of their group.

"So what do you want to eat?" Ally asks

"I can go for anything right now, but do you think we can order the food here to the hotel? I'm not ready to leave here yet you know?"

Ally smiles and grabs my hand. "Yeah I know, how about pizza? Usual toppings? I mean if they haven't changed."

"No I like the same as usual."

Ally nods and goes to place the order. I must look like a freak in goofball right now. The smile on my face is so wide I am not surprised that it hasn't eaten my face yet. But I can't help it, I haven't been this happy in forever. Now maybe we can focus on fixing us and getting a real chance of something more. Before I didn't have any hope, but now. Hope seems to be the one thing I do have and I have Ally to thank for it.

She is one special girl that Ally Dawson is. Now as I was saying maybe we can be something now that we were too afraid to try for back then. And not just us, Dez and Trish, It will be good to have the old gang back together. I know Trish really doesn't care for me anymore, but you know what? I am not going to give up, I am going to get my old life back and Trish was my closest friend besides Dez and of course Ally. I don't care how long it takes, that friendship will be fixed. It is funny how a gut wrenching afternoon can change someone's perspective on things. Austin is no fool he knows it is only because Ally was willing to forgive because if she wasn't then things wouldn't be. But there is no point in second guessing. Life is too short.

Austin is determined to fix what was broken and he took the first steps with Ally, He will also make right by Dez and Trish. Those three were his family and he plans on them being one happy bunch again. As for his parents, as bad as he would like to fix things with them, how could he go back to them when they told him he was dead? Parents were supposed to love their children unconditionally, and when the chips were down, Mike and Mimi Moon failed. Yes he is responsible for his share, but they failed from their side as well. Maybe one day possibly maybe they could. But not right now. And that is okay, Austin knows as long as he has Ally and the rest of Team Austin then things will be alright.

Speaking of Team Austin. It maybe time for a name change. He wasn't interested in being in the spotlight solo anymore. And to be honest he isn't sure if he will ever return to music at all. Which at one time in his life would be crazy to think of, I mean who was Austin Moon without Music? Nothing or so he thought. He has felt more like himself in these moments with Ally then in the whole three years he was devoted to his career. It also doesn't help that he burned bridges with Jimmy Starr, the man who offered Austin everything that he ever wanted. He knows he owes Jimmy an apology for his actions, but at the moment that isn't the first thing on his mind.

Maybe it was time for Austin to focus on his other dream this time. Him and Ally and the future that they could have. Okay you need to slow down Austin, Today was a start but let's take it day by day. There will be time for a discussion about the future.

"The pizza should be here in 30, is that okay Austin?"

"It is fine. I can handle the wait on one condition."

"What's that?" Ally laughs.

"I know we have things we need to focus on and heal the wounds of our past. And I don't want to pressure you but can I ask a favor?"

"Sure what is it?"

"You know when you told me when I was orange and sweaty that we would get a hug later? Three years later can I get that hug?"

Ally smiles, and moves into my arms. I wrap my arms around her and the only thing I can think of is that I was finally home.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**AN: This chapter is Rated T due to some language and talk of certain situations that are for adults only.**

**AN: I also hope you guys check out my new one shot The Hardest Thing. Please review and let me know what you think**

It could be said that time heals all wounds. Maybe that is true. But for me being in Austin's arms that is what helps. When he asked for that hug and brought up that time years ago I couldn't help but go.

Austin Moon is my kryptonite.

Before today I would have had a problem with that but not now. Now before anyone asks no we aren't together. That would be too soon I mean after all today was the first day that we actually saw and talked to each other as friends then as enemies. But it felt nice to be able to be with Austin again and not feel any feelings of betrayal or hurt. And I don't, I look at him and I can actually see the boy that I fell in love with. My Austin was back, and I knew I couldn't hold on to any feelings of bitterness. It would kill us all over again. And didn't I live my life long enough without him in it?

I just couldn't do it. Some may call me weak and pathetic, but they aren't the ones in this situation. It is Austin and I who are and just looking at him, he punished himself enough for the both of us, so what good would it do for me to punish him? All it would do would is create extra hurt. And No One wants that.

The knock on the door tells me the delivery guy is here. Could 30 minutes have passed since I have been in Austin's arms? It felt like seconds. I look up at him and he has the same expression on his face as I do.

Happiness. A feeling that has escaped both of us. I mean true happiness that while I was happy in New York, a part of me was gone so how could I have been truly happy? It was nothing like this. I knew that I couldn't have Austin be not in my life anymore.

The door trembles with the outside word trying to get in. I know I went to grab the pizza, we were hungry but all I wanted was to be in Austin's arms. I thank and tip the man and I close the door. Placing the pizza on the table in the little kitchen area. I look at Austin and he looks at me.

"Hungry?"

"Let's do this."

Long after the pizza is gone; Ally and I just sit there and talk. Sometimes it is awkward when she shares a good memory of her time in New York, because it just meant that I wasn't there to share it with her. I know it is silly but hey that's how I feel. But the thing is that I am not going to let it ruin what we are trying to build. I mean I pushed her away remember Austin?

Okay.

But the main feeling I get is joy. To see her able to tell her time in New York and how she went for her dreams. I couldn't really feel anything but proud. She keeps making sure that I am feeling alright, she asks should she stop. I tell her no. Why should she stop, I want to listen to all the good times she had, maybe it will help lessen my guilt a little to know that she wasn't completely destroyed by me.

Ally talks about the time she and her roommate at the time Eileen went to Times Square, and all she could think of was me. I started to apologize to her, but she shushed me. Told me that it was okay, because whenever she looked at it she could remember the last good feelings of us. That is what held her together she claims.

Doesn't she know the strength she has? The strength I see every time I look at her? She managed on her own and just on her own. She didn't need to remember me and the good times to get buy. She could survive on her own. She was stronger than anybody he has ever known. With each story that she tells, he couldn't help but feel nervous, because he knows she is going to want to know what he has been up too, and he is so not looking forward to that. That is really the only time that he really has the doubts come back in. Austin no doubt is pretty sure that she has heard all the rumors about him, the tabloids sure loved to put his personal life on the front pages. All the other women that he had sex with was almost all public knowledge, I mean some of them were pretty discrete but then there were others that sold their story to the tabloid rags, I mean they got a piece of Austin so why not make more money off him as well. He is not proud of the way he treated all of them, he had used them for his own needs and just discarded them like they were trash. Austin was getting afraid of how Ally would react to everything. There was brief second that he was considering not being completely honest about his escapades, but then he knew he couldn't.

He wouldn't lie to Ally. He would not risk losing her. Not after the progress they have made in such a small amount of time. She would appreciate the honesty.

"Austin, you alright there?" Her voice brings me out of my self-loathing. Yeah I have to tell her.

"Yeah I was just thinking about how proud of you I am. Ally you did it, you went and got your dream. No one deserves it more than you. And I was just thinking about what you accomplished while we were apart, and I got to start thinking about how much I failed everyone and myself at the same time."

"Austin..."

"Look Ally I know you told me not to keep punishing myself, And I am trying I really am. But At the same token I just can't brush away the actions I made while you were gone. I was a horrible person Ally. And I am going to answer or share some stories about me when you were gone; I just hope they don't chase you away."

"Austin we went over this already, I know what you done and I forgive you. I mean I have no right to judge you we weren't together so you shouldn't even apologize."

"Ally thank you that means a lot to me. I just don't want to miss this up. Your friendship means so much to me, and I want to have a relationship with you. I am just afraid that you wouldn't want used goods."

"Austin You aren't used goods..."

"Ally I have been with a LOT of women that makes me..."

"It makes you a bit irresponsible but I am assuming you used condoms?"

"Most times, rare occasions I made sure they had birth control. I couldn't risk it."

"Look Austin, I am going to be honest does it sting to know you have been a lot of girls? Yeah, it makes me jealous that they know you in ways I haven't and I knew you first. But Like I said we weren't together, and honestly Austin I have seen the sex tapes of you that were leaked so I knew."

Oh God she saw the tapes and she is still sitting here with me?

"Yeah not my proudest moments..."

"Well you sure didn't act like it on the tapes; it looked like you were having fun." Ally smirks

If my face was any redder I would have sworn it was on fire. God what the hell was I thinking taping sex would be a great idea? And especially with my tube?

"Ally..." I moan out. This is completely embarrassing.

"Come on Austin, I was Kidding. I will say your ass does look good on camera, those lucky girls." Ally answers with a teasing tone in her voice.

I couldn't help but laugh, this girl was amazing. Here we were talking about my low point and she doesn't look at me with disgust? Then a thought accrued to me.

"When does Ally Dawson watch porn?" I ask smirkly

"I don't!" she screeches as embarrassment is heard in her voice and seen on her face. This is priceless.

"Well how did you see my ass then if you weren't watching?"

"Austin!" She screeches silently begging for me to stop. Hey I couldn't help but tease her! She did it first.

"I would really like to know.

"

"I heard about it from watching TV and my curiosity peaked so I checked online and I only saw a few glimpses and as for your ass it wasn't like you were covered or anything. And by the way Austin I have to say you are pretty flexible."

Yeah I can't even speak right now. Ally Dawson has surprised me once again. Then being the guy that I am I couldn't not ask myself hoping that she would want to be that way with me. Minus the video and of course it wouldn't be rough. Well if she wanted it rough. Shut up Austin!

"What can I say I have skills? Maybe someday you can find out."

Ally stares at me for a second. Afraid that I pushed the wrong button I go to apologize when she does something that shocks me.

"Only if you don't tape it."

That so totally could be arranged.

Then another thought accured to me.

"So you like my ass huh?"

Ally blushes. I have to say I love it when she does.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Thank you guys for all your amazing feedback! It is such a joy to know that you guys are liking the story. This is my first ever multi chapter story and I am pretty nervous. But thank you guys for your wonderful reviews. Please keep them coming. This story is coming down close to the finish line. Tell me what you think. This chapter I don't think is my best but here you go.**

**Chapter 15**

The sun was coming up, Austin could tell by the bright rays of light showing through the curtain. Last night was the best night of his life. After the talk about his sordid past, Ally was tired of rehashing everything, and to be honest so was he. It was long and brutal but they are what seems to be on the same page finally after all these years. Yes they kissed a couple times but they were taking things slow. They didn't want to ruin this new connection that they have. They admitted their feelings for one another, they admitted their mistakes and they learned how to forgive. So Ally thought it was time to relax, so they watched a movie on the TV, some old lifetime movie, but Austin didn't care, he was just happy to be here with Ally. They fell asleep sometime after 2 am and here he is up at 6 am.

He just couldn't sleep, he was too happy. If there was such a thing. In this case there is. Austin goes to move when he realizes that Ally is using his body as a pillow and he is more than happy to oblige. Looking over at the clock on the nightstand, Austin decided he wasn't ready to leave this bed just yet; he closed his eyes going back to sleep. That was until he heard a knock at the door.

Ugh.

Go Away! Don't people know it is rude to wake others at such at the crack of dawn? Ignore it Austin and it will go away.

Only it didn't. The knocks were getting louder and this time woke Ally.

Now Austin was pissed. He got up and opens the door to yell at whoever was being this rude to only find Dez and Trish.

"What are you guys doing here? And do you know what time it is?" Austin sneered. He gets cranky when he is tired.

"Yes we do Austin! Now untwist your panties and let us in, this is after my room too!" Trish bellowed pushing Austin back.

"Morning to you too Trish." Austin Mutters

"Don't worry about it Bud, She didn't take her Midol, notice her even more than usual bitchiness." Dez said with a smile. Trish threw him a look that lucky for Dez couldn't kill.

Ally still trying to wake up, smiled and greeted their friends "Hey Guys, What's up?"

"What's up is what is he doing in our room over night? You know I had to share his room with Dez and I had to sleep in the bed that Austin usually has, so who knows what kind of STD I am going to get."

That Stung.

"Trish!"

"What Ally? It's not like it is big news! Austin is nothing but a two face man slut who would bang skanks anytime and anywhere." Trish replied.

"Trish!" Dez and Ally call out.

I decided to intervene.

"No Guy's let her finish, I mean she is right that was who I turned into, and so she has every right to bring it up."

"Oh Thanks Austin; for allowing me the honor of having my own opinion!" Trish sneers

"It is not like that Trish. I just wanted to try and clear the air with us, Ally and Dez forgave me why can't you?"

Trish acts all shocked and turns her head to Ally. Kind of surprised that Ally would forgive me.

'You forgave this piece of ass?"

Ally answers "Trish, Yes I did. Look I know you have my back and everything and I appreciate it. But I hope you can give Austin time to make up what he did to you. If I can forgive him I think you can too."

Trish says nothing. This is scary because Trish is never quiet. She looks at me and then back to Ally. Ally gives her the look. And Trish Sighs

"Fine. I will, But Austin like I told you in the hospital if you ever hurt my best friend again, then it is done. I will come after you like no other. You got it?" Trish said straight into my eyes.

"I promise you Trish, I am done hurting Ally. She is everything to me. And I want to apologize to you too Trish. I was a gigantic Jackass to you too so I am very sorry for what I have done. I miss our friendship and I hope that one day we can be friends again."

Ally and Dez look at Trish. Dez speaks up. "Trish it's time to let it go. Aren't you tired of being so angry all the time? If Ally can forgive him then I think you should have no trouble doing so too."

"I said I would be nicer to Austin. Austin I do appreciate the apology from you. I do have to admit that it seems that you are getting back to your old self. Which is good? So I will try and become friends again."

Austin grins. "That is all that I ask for Trish." He says engulfing Trish in a hug. Dez starts to cry and hurdles towards them. Austin looks at Ally telling her to get over there. And the first time in almost four years Team Austin was back together.

"So what did you guys want to do?" Ally asks.

"I am up for anything guys you?" Austin says looking at the others.

"Let's explore LA, I haven't been here before." Ally says and Trish Agrees.

So they are off to explore LA and for the first time in three years they did it together.

Today has been amazing. It felt like the first time in ages that I felt like me. I know I keep repeating it but it's true. After this morning and the whole Trish thing, we all decided to explore LA. I have lived here for years but it is like a completely new city with having my friends here.

I guess it really is true that happiness is all that it takes.

We totally lost track of time we were all just having a blast being together like that. To hear Ally's laughter was just magical. Nothing better than that.

Dez took Trish out on the town, after receiving a hint from me that I wanted to be alone with Ally. Not that I am not grateful to have my friends back, but you know I just want more time with Ally. So Ally and I are headed back to the hotel room, we kind of decided that I would switch rooms with Trish. I mean Ally and I have still have issues to work on and the more time we spend together it will be easier to sort out you know?

Yeah I can't say that with a straight face either.

As we are making our way back to the room, I notice we are by the swimming pool. It was getting pretty hot here and I am dying to go take a dip maybe Ally wouldn't mind and join me.

Plus the thought of seeing Ally in a bikini was something that I so desperately wanted to see.

Austin turns to Ally "You want to go swimming?"

Ally smirks "You just want to see me in a bikini do you?"

Austin shrugs "You get to see me shirtless and in trunks it's a fair trade."

Ally smacks Austin upside the head. "You Pig."

Austin replies "But I'm your pig baby." Ally rolls her eyes.

"Sure let's go."


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: This chapter is rated M for Adult themes, so if you don't like that kind of thing. Skip it **

**Chapter 16**

The water was perfect, or was it Ally? I am pretty sure it was Ally. I just loved watching her; even swimming she is strikingly beautiful. I love watching the water glide off her body as she continues her laps in the pool. You know when I made the suggestion that we go swimming, I have to be honest it may have a little bit to do with seeing her in a bikini.

What can I say I am guy.

Now before you say I am not in it for the sex. I am ashamed of who I became when Ally and I were apart and that guy is gone. Ally is a very intelligent and beautiful and I love her because she is a very forgiving and kind person. She lives to make others happy and is willing to do whatever it took for you to know that you are awesome.

Ally is just awesome that way.

She also has to have the most gorgeous body that has ever been created. Every time I look at her my breath goes and it is everything I have in me to not just grab her and kiss her. Despite the progress we made and we did kiss last night. We are going slowly and honestly despite of what I just said, I am glad for it too.

Because I am too scared to mess this up. I can't even imagine what I would do if this was over between Ally and I.

I am lying here on the chair just watching her, and she still astonishes me. It is just so amazing to me that this person has chosen to forgive me. I couldn't help but think about what if the roles were reverse would I be able to forgive her? And honestly I don't know if I could. It just furthers prove that Ally is the bigger and better person out of all of us.

Ally calls me out of my thoughts.

"I thought you wanted to go swimming?"

Austin smirks

"I like watching you instead."

Despite being it was at night and the lights were dimmed, Austin could still see the blush creep upon Ally's cheeks. It does something to him within to know that he has the power to do that to her.

"Well I don't think it is fair that I am in the pool and you're not. I mean come on Austin where is my show?" Ally says full of confidence. If he wanted to play a game then she can too.

Austin stares at the beauty in the pool. Every day since he and Ally reunited here in LA he finds himself more and more attracted to this new bold and stronger Ally. It was like she wasn't afraid to speak what's on her mind. And it is driving him crazy how much he loves it. If she wanted a show then he would give her one. I mean it was what she wanted right?

"Oh I can give you a show alright, the question is can you handle it?" Austin says looking into Ally's eyes. Ally then deciding to see how far he could take it swam close to the edge where Austin was and looked up and said huskily. "Well what are you waiting for?"

Austin gulps. Damn it really was getting uncomfortable down in his lower region. He smirks only one way to relieve that. Austin Stands and pulls down his trunks stepping out of them. Ally gasps. He really did it; she should have known that he would. Austin was always the one not afraid to take chances. And she has to say his body looks amazing. His sun kissed skin is tone and tight. His messy blond hair has always been a turn on for her, and he knows it as he flips his hair to the side. And the man wasn't lacking in the lower region either. She couldn't help but stare.

Austin sees Ally's eyes turn to full on lust as she looks at him, and he has to admit that it excites him to know that he has the power over her. He just smiles at her and before she knows it he cannonballs into the pool splashing her in the process. Ally wipes her face getting the hair out of her face as she tries to recover from Austin's water assault when she feels his breath on the back of her neck. Austin rose up from behind her in the water and wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him.

"How did you like that Als?" he huskily says into her ear. Sending a shiver down her body. God she loves it when his voice gets like that.

"Pretty good, I guess." She stutters out. Damn this man and his power over her. Austin takes the bait. He gently pushes himself against her backside and says to her, " well tell me what I could do to get a better answer to that then?" he says as he nips her ear with his teeth as he moves down and places sweet kisses along the side of her neck. Ally throws her head back and lets it rest on Austin's shoulder. She was having a hard time trying to come up with a coherent answer to his question. Austin feeling proud of himself continues to make his kiss assault against her neck. His hands moving up and down the sides of her body. Everywhere he touched her turned her on. Only Austin could do this to her. Ally having enough of having no control turns her head and grabs Austin's lips with her own and the two begin a long and hot make out session. Ally could feel Austin's member grow harder and harder against her and it made her lower region grow more and more aroused.

Austin officially lost in her kiss couldn't get enough, he pushed them back till her back touched the wall of the pool and they continued to kiss. He couldn't get enough of this woman, she was too much and he was thankful for that. Austin continued kissing Ally thoroughly and she wrapped her legs around his waist, causing Austin to moan out.

"Ally "he moans her name against her lips. Ally still under the influence of his kiss looks up at him and smiles. "What you don't like that?" Austin looks and at her and huffs.

"No, I don't I need more."

Ally looks at him and decides why are they waiting. Haven't they waited long enough? She has forgiven him and he has forgiven her. So why put off what they both obviously want? Was it that she was putting Austin off because she was afraid of what other people would say? If that was the case then she didn't deserve Austin. Having enough of being afraid, Ally looks at Austin and she knows.

"Come on; let's get back to the room."

And with that Ally took Austin's Hand and both got out of the pool. Austin picking up his trunks wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed a towel for Ally. Wrapping it around her shoulders. He smiled and grabbed her hand. "Let's go."

That night wasn't about the sex. It was like a coming home for two people who were lost in the world and they found one another. It was soft and slow at times for they just wanted a reminder of what they had once lost before and what they regained. It was fast and hard and just rough at times too as to show that the need and want has always been there and after being held back for so long, it was something that was no longer willing to wait. They had made love all through the night just holding on to one another as a dream they have held as teenagers finally came true. When they both reached their climax it was like they were floating in air. They both moaned out each other's name as their climax was getting higher and higher. Finally exhaustion gave in and they collapsed in each other's arms. Both having realized that what they had was something special and it doesn't come along every day. And that no matter what happens they will always have each other's back no matter what.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

It wasn't a dream.

They really did make love. And by the feelings in her legs it as multiple times. Ally smiles just thinking about it. Austin was so careful with her, he was tender and loving. The way he placed kisses over her body just makes her realize what a lucky person she is to have Austin in her life. Last night had been incredible, like she said he was tender and loving towards her. There were also other times when it was hard and fast. Man she had wanted him, and she could tell how much he had wanted her. Now could they have waited a longer more? Sure they could have but wouldn't that have been putting themselves on someone else's time table? Ally turns and looks at the man next to her. The peaceful look on Austin's face could make her cry. It was the first time in all these years he looked like the boy she first meet all those years ago in Sonic Boom.

The feeling on containment washes over Ally. She has no regrets over last night. Looking at Austin lying next to her made her realize that she couldn't go on without him in her life. As happy as she is in this moment she can't help but think what will happen when she goes back to New York. And she has to go back; she has only a few more months till May, that is six months till she graduated. She was so close could she really afford to throw that away? And yes she was really contemplating just doing that. Her reunion with Austin was so new, and this whole new romantic aspect of it was definitely new, could she really leave it until she graduated? How could she focus on her studies when she would be thinking about what would happen to her relationship with Austin, when she would be so far away in New York?

And who knows where Austin would be. Would he be here in LA, Would he try and go back to Miami? Who really knows, Guess they should have talked about those things before jumping into bed.

Shut Up Ally. You don't regret this. She would never regret making love to Austin. She knows they could make this work. After all they went through just to let it go know would be an injustice.

She could hear Austin's small snores and it brings a smile to her face. He snore, something so intimate that she now knows about this magnificent man that has held her heart since she was sixteen years old. Her heart tugs a little thinking about how it always seems that her and Austin's relationship always seems to have a test applied to it. Why couldn't things be simple for them for once? Ally snuggles into Austin's chest more and hears his heartbeat. Could she really be apart from this? Could she go without being in his arms for six months? Or not be in his bed for six months?

The honest answer is yes.

She could, And She will have to. Because as much as she loves Austin, she loves her dream just as much. She has been getting more performances at the local clubs and coffee houses and that part of her, the part that loves music and song writing and performing needs to be nurtured as well.

And it was only six months. They could handle that right? Look at how much they have overcome so far. A little time spent apart wouldn't do any harm. This time would be different. It would not be like last time. She would talk with Austin and be honest with him. He would understand that. I mean he would wouldn't he? Plus unlike before, they cemented their connection by making love. They couldn't risk damaging that due to time away from each other. She could actually feel Austin's love and appreciation last night. He whisper sweet nothing into her ear as he made love to her. Promising that they would have forever. They were made for each other.

A connection like that would survive anything.

She knows it will.

Ally sighs, she really should get up. It wasn't like she could go back to sleep with all the thoughts going on in her head. As Ally made herself get out of Austin's arms, surprising to her, he didn't wake up, he mumbled something she couldn't understand but remained asleep. Ally made her way to the bathroom. She really needed a shower, the chlorine of the pool and the humidity wasn't doing her body any favors. Plus she really needs some clarity and a good hot shower usually does that for her.

He could still hear her moans in his sleep. The way she moaned his name as she came became his favorite sound. And to know that he was the one responsible for it made him happy beyond belief.

Austin smiles as he continues to dream about last night. It still amazed him that they finally cemented their connection in the most intimate ways.

It was even better than what he thought it would be. He never had an orgasm that was that overwhelmed his entire body and soul before. He may not have been a virgin technically; last night was the first time he made love. And it was love. For the first time he found out the difference between love making and sex. All the women that he has been with were just that sex, cold callous empty sex. He never felt even of an inch of what he felt with Ally with the other women.

Man he was a lucky guy.

Austin turns over and reaches out to Ally. Feeling the cooled sheets Austin opens his eyes. Ugh she is not here for a second freaking out thinking she took off, Austin felt the panic rising in his chest. This couldn't happen again. Then his brain woke up and he heard the shower.

She was in the shower.

Austin just shook his head. He should have known better. Ally wasn't the one to hit that and run. That was more his style. Or he should say his old style.

He wonders if Ally would like company in that shower, Austin smacks that down. As much as he would love to see a naked Ally under the spray of water, he would let her in peace. If she wanted him in there she would have woken him up. So Austin lies back down putting both hands behind his head and just smiles.

His life is really going amazing right now. He and Ally finally are together and his friendships with Dez and Trish seem to be getting back on track as well. He knows he is lucky man and this time he won't take it for granted. He knows what he could lose and he won't take the chance.

Now he knows that he and Ally will have to face the outside world one of these days. I mean you couldn't stay in bed forever now couldn't you. Austin would love to, but he also is a realistic. There is still the whole subject of Ally going back to MUNY. She graduates in May, Which would be six months away from each other. That is if Ally would even move back to Miami.

The truth of the matter is that he doesn't care if Ally is in New York or not. Austin would go anywhere she was. He wasn't going to make the same mistake that he did in the past. All he knows is that wherever Ally is where he wants to be.

He hears the shower turned off. Ally should be out in a few. Ally is one of the few girls who don't take long when getting ready, she was already gorgeous as it is, and it was one of the many things that he loves about her. Maybe it was time to discuss their plans. He would tell her that whatever she decided he would follow.

The door opens and out walks Ally, she just smiles when she notices Austin.

"Looks like someone finally woke up. You were about to sleep the whole day away."

"Well if you didn't keep me up all night then I wouldn't have slept so long." Austin replies

"Please like I was the only one. Whose name were you moaning over and over?"

Austin blushes. Wow this is a first. Just proves what kind of a woman Ally is to get someone like him to blush.

"That's what I thought." Ally says.

Austin smirks and pulls back the covers "Come back to bed."

"We can't spend all are time in bed you know."

"We can't?"

Ally sighs "No Austin, we can't I don't want this relationship to be nothing but sex you know?"

Austin frowns. Does she think that is all that he wants from her? Austin gets up and goes and finds his boxers. The sight of a naked Austin Moon brings a shade of blush against her cheeks. The man does look damn good naked. Austin slides the boxers on and walks to Ally. Austin leans and places a small peck on her lips and pulls back.

"What we have? Is more than Sex? I love you with everything I am and who I am. I need you to believe that."

Ally looks at Austin concerned. "I know that Austin, why are you saying this."

Austin looks at her.

"I just don't want you to think that I am using you for sex. You mean more to me than any girl that I have ever been with. I know I have a crappy track record with women and the whole sex thing. But please know that I am not doing that with you." Austin says with his eyes almost near tears. The sight breaks Ally's heart.

"Austin I know that. Why are you upset?"

Austin was quiet.

"Was it because of the comment I said about us being sex all the time?"

Austin nods. Afraid of what his voice would sound like.

"Austin I didn't mean anything buy it. I was joking I know we are more than just the physical. I am sorry if I gave you that impression." Ally says as she wraps her arms around his neck. Austin pulls her close, nuzzling his face in her neck. He knows that she didn't mean any harm. But three years of insecurity and using sex to cover it was flooding back.

Why couldn't he let this go?

He has Ally now so he should be fine right?

Why is he letting all this affect him now? With one simple comment that Ally made has turned him into this? As much as he thought he was over this, the feeling of shame and disgust of what he has done is still with him.

But Why?

Austin pulls Ally towards him more holding onto her tight, it was like he was afraid that she was going to disappear if he didn't. And he didn't want that to happen. He pulls back and looks her in the eye. The look of worry and concern on her face just tugs at his heart. It was the reason why he was madly in love with this woman.

"Austin please talk to me."

How could he say this to her? She forgave him! Why couldn't he forgive himself? He promised her that he would move on and let it go. But how can he? He was a complete dirt bag while she was away. He treated women like they were his own personal plaything, and after he was done threw them away like they were trash. And as much as Ally's forgiveness could wipe away all that disgust at himself.

It doesn't.

How could he be so foolish to think that three years of absolute asshat behavior could be wiped clean in what a few days? Because if he was honest with himself he knew that there was a part of him that could still do what he did. He could hurt Ally like he has done so in the past. And that was the last thing that he ever wanted to do. He would rather hurt himself than to ever hurt her.

God couldn't he just rewind the last twenty minutes? Couldn't they just go back to basking in the glow of their love?

That was also another part of the problem. He promised himself that he wouldn't rush into things with Ally. And here what after 24 hours of their talk they have sex? Couldn't he have waited months or even years for it? Yes Ally said she wanted it as much as he did, but the part of him that is insecure and ashamed of, couldn't help but think did he somehow push her into it? I mean from what Ally told him about her life in New York, she was a virgin. And I took her virginity in a matter of hours of being reunited with her. She gave me the most pure gift that any human could give another. And I couldn't do that for her. What she got was someone that used their body to hide the pain.

Maybe he wasn't okay with the fact that he is feeling that Ally is settling for someone who isn't good enough for her. Ally told him over and over last night that he was, and he was starting to believe her. But all but a sentence that she said took that small bit of confidence away.

What the hell was wrong with him? How can he face her and expect her to be with him when he isn't proud of himself. He couldn't at least not right now. It wasn't fair to her, and also it wasn't fair for him. Would he always be like this when the subject of sex came up? He was brought up with the thinking that Sex was a beautiful thing that was to be treasured. And as much as he would love to go on and believe that a beautiful act that they did last night could erase all the things he found disgusting about the very act that he has done with others.

He felt like absolute scum and worthless.

As much as he was looking forward to building a life with Ally, he realizes that he can't. Not right now. Not till he is okay with himself and learns how to forgive himself. Because until then how could Ally really respect him?

And how could he respect himself. He knows she is waiting for him to talk but how can he bring this up without alienating her? Would she say screw it this boy is a lost cause and never look back?

Maybe she was better off. Austin sighs. He knows what he has to do.

"Ally, can we talk? I have something really important to say to you and I want you to listen to me."

Ally mods her head "Sure Austin, You are scaring me now what is it?"

"You must know that you are the love of my life right? That you are the only woman that I ever wanted? Last night was amazing; getting to make love to you was a dream of mine for such a long time. And for it to happen last night was something that I will always treasure."

"Austin you are really starting to scare me. Are you saying you don't want this?" Ally whispers. Tears pooling in her eyes. The last thing I ever want. But I have to be honest.

Austin takes a minute to speak because he couldn't talk right now if he wanted too. His throat was hurting from holding back the tears that were at bay. How could this amazing beautiful woman ever think that he wouldn't want her?

"Ally, you are my entire world. I don't want you to ever doubt that. I love you. I would give my life up for you. I want to be honest with you, what you said about this relationship being all about sex, it stung. Now I know you were joking and didn't mean anything about it, but it brought back my guilt and self-loathing about what I have been doing since we were apart. Now I know I promised you that I wouldn't beat myself up over it anymore. But Ally you said you wanted to be completely honest didn't you? That it would be the only way for us to work?"

Ally nods and answers "Yes."

"Well I want that too. And If I am being honest, I just can't forgive myself so easily. I mean I did awful things, to those other girls I mean I always made sure to be upfront about it but I still treated them like trash. I lost all self-respect for myself I didn't care. I lost the respect of my parents and my friends. I felt like trash Als and I just can't seem to forget that. And to have you forgive me so easily seems so wrong to me. Now I am not blaming you, please don't take it like that but I would have deserved you to tell me to get lost and beat it. You deserve someone who doesn't feel like garbage and that is how I feel. I mean last night I was trying to let it go, because my greatest dream was coming true. Ally can you honestly say that you are absolutely fine with what I have done? I know it must kill you to know I was with other girls. Even if we weren't technically together, we both knew deep down that we had a connection. You waited, and I didn't. And I am having trouble forgiving myself for that."

Ally is crying at this point. I could feel the sobs starting to rack her body, and as much as it kills me to do this, I feel it will only help us in the long run. Because I refuse to give up on her, after last night and this morning. Ally Dawson and I were going to be together. There was no way that I would give up on her after so many years apart. But until I can finally fix what is wrong with me on the inside, Ally and I have to be apart.

"You know Ally just a half hour ago I was thinking about telling you that I would go with you to New York so you can finish MUNY. That wherever you were at is where I wanted to be. I wanted us to be able to go there and live our lives together. And I still want that, I want to be able to have a life with you Ally. But the more I think about it. I think you should go back by yourself. You have to finish your dream and live your life."

"Austin..."

"Ally, god this is killing me inside, I want to be with you so damn bad!" Austin sobs out now, not even trying to hold back the tears.

"Then why are you doing this!" Ally screams. How could he being doing this now when they were so close to their dream?

"Because I fucking love you too much to have you be with me when I feel this crappy about myself! I mean look at me Als! I have no self-respect for myself. I can barely look at myself in the mirror. As much as I would love to have last night be on forever, I can't push these feelings down anymore. I have to fix myself before we can be together. I mean would you be with me when I didn't feel good about myself?"

Ally goes to speak "Yes I would because I would be there to help you."

"I don't want to stop you from living your life Als! Please tell me you understand why I am doing this. Would you want me to be with you if the roles were reverse?"

Ally was silent.

"That's what I thought. Please babe listen to me. I love you. We will be together, I plan on it. In fact I plan on you having my last name and my children. But how can I be a good husband and father if I can't even feel proud of being the man that I am now? This isn't going to be long. You are going to finish school and go get your dream. And I am going to go focus on me and find a way to be someone who can live with his mistakes without feeling this bad about them. I need to atone for what I have done. And once I do that Ally, I don't care where you are on this planet nothing will stop me from coming after you. Please baby tell me you understand this?"

After what seems like an eternity, Ally finally answers "I do. Austin I do. As much as it pains me to say this. But I think you are right, we need this but most important is that you do."

Austin smiles.

"So remember this isn't going to be forever, because we will be forever Soon to be Mrs. Moon."

Ally nods, she cups my face and kisses me. I give everything I have in that kiss. I want to make sure she knows how much I love her. She is everything to me and that this is no way the end to the Austin and Ally story. Just a much needed intermission so they could get their happy ending.

The rest of the day we just held onto each other, cuddling and just being us. We talk, we laugh and we even cry. But the thing is we knew we were going to be fine.

We were Auslly after all.

So the next day I put Ally back on a plane to New York to finish MUNY. We kissed like what seemed forever since we knew it would be a while before we got to do that. Ally looked me in the eyes and we just knew. We were going to be fine. Trish was flying back with her; she was going to stay with her for a while. And I was glad that Ally was going to have a friend there in the city with her. I saw them both walk to the gate and Ally turned around, gave me a brief smile and mouthed I love you.

I say the same. Then she was gone. Dez places his hand on my shoulder and smiles at me.

"Austin you did the right thing. It will be in no time that you guys are together again."

"I know that Dez. I am just going to miss her like crazy."

"Well of course you are, you guys have a love like no other, I mean look at what you guys are overcoming together. It is just amazing."

Austin turns and looks at the boy who has been his best friend since birth almost. "Thanks Dez. You are a best friend like no other."

"I know. Now what do you say buddy that we go catch our plane. Miami is calling us home."

Austin nods. Yeah it is time to go home. Time to go fix himself so he could be reunited with his real home. He takes one last look around at the LA view. This was the place that was supposed to help him achieve his dream, and he had it for a while. Before it all went to hell and he became who he became. He was looking forward to getting out of LA.

Taking a sigh, Austin grabs his carry on and he and Dez make their way to the gate. A few more steps and he will be out of LA. And hopefully soon on his way back to Ally.

**AN: Please don't forget to review review review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The flight to New York was long. It didn't seem as long when she was on her way to LA. But maybe it's because her heart is broken. Trish was sitting next to her and she was unusually quiet for her. Ally tried to take a nap on the plane, anything that could get her to stop thinking about Austin, but every time she tried all she could see was his face. And every time she did she could feel the bile rise up in her throat. Ally had never seen a human being look so broken and lost as she did when Austin spilled how he was really feeling. Just the thought of how he really felt about himself was just it almost brought Ally to her knees. She knew that he felt guilty for his actions but she never knew how far deep it ran.

The Austin that was in front of her in that hotel room in LA, crying and saying how worthless he felt that wasn't the boy that she remembered him to be. She was just amazed how far they fallen in such a small amount of time.

Had it only been 72 hours since they made love? Since they thought everything was going to work out for them?

She knows she shouldn't be angry, Austin was honest with her. Which is what she wanted and she was glad that he was. But why did it always seem to be so hard for them to be together?

Why couldn't they be the ones to find happily ever after for once? She knew Austin loved her; He made that abundantly clear before she left. And she loves him but why did it always seem that they were always apart? They were technically together for no more than 24 hours when everything went to hell.

She knows she shouldn't feel this way, I mean compared to what Austin is going through, this was nothing. He told her that they weren't over that this was just a small delay to their future. He just needed time in for him to find peace for his actions. Austin needed to learn how to truly forgive himself and to know that he is worthy of being loved.

Ally still couldn't believe that he felt that way about himself. She couldn't help but feel that she was too selfish to know that Austin was in this much pain. She was caught up in the euphoria of her reunion with Austin that she didn't really sense that anything was wrong.

How could she be like that?

It is ironic how she was so worried that it would be Austin to hurt her when she flew out to LA. But it ended up being her that caused him pain. She has no clue why she had to say what she said to him. Ally knows that Austin wouldn't just use her for Sex. But she made that off the cuff comment to him anyway. She really did mean it as a joke. But it ended up causing nothing but damage.

The look in his eyes and the way he carried himself broke her heart into a million pieces. When Austin looked at her and told her all that he was feeling about himself, he looked like a little boy who lost his favorite toy on Christmas. The tears and the self-loathing that he felt were so over whelming it was truly astonishing that he carried it around all this time.

Why couldn't see look deeper and see what was wrong?

She should have known better. How could she have been so foolish to think that everything was cleared up in a matter of hours? There were years of hurt between them and did she really think that everything would be alright with just a matter of a few loving words and touches. She gave in to her wants and made love to Austin and even though she didn't regret it at the time, all she could think about now was it a mistake? Maybe it was too soon for them to be anything but friends.

But she couldn't help but deny it with all she had. She wouldn't trade it for the world to have been so close to him. It was everything that she had ever wanted for him her and Austin. She just hoped it didn't cause any permanent damage to Austin. He has enough to work out for himself. She really didn't want to add anymore to his troubles.

Ally could feel the plane starting to arrive on arrival on the runway. She was back in New York. But she couldn't feel anything when she wasn't with Austin. She is glad that Trish is going to be staying with her. So it will be nice to have a friend with her in New York.

But she couldn't help but wish that she and Trish were back in Miami with Austin and Dez. Being together again was an amazing experience back in LA. And she knew Austin would have a hard time in Miami with his parents not speaking to him. Plus despite what he said about not caring that he was no longer a huge music sensation. Going back to the hometown where he got started as a rise to fame would be rough. Going back with No record Deal, his career all but in ashes. That will probably hurt as well.

The Plane touched down and was reaching the gate. She knows she should be excited that she is finally back here to finish her schooling, but she's not. Not really not when she could be in Miami.

Trish looks at her best friend. As much as she gave Austin a hard time, she has to give him credit where credit is due. He realized that he hasn't completely healed for a relationship and he let Ally go. It takes real courage to do that. It was that moment that made Trish realizes that maybe they are getting the old Austin Moon back.

Ally gives Trish a smile and Trish smiles back. Trish knows how much this is killing her best friend. Despite all the warnings Trish gave Ally, She fell in love with Austin, and she fell for him hard. Ally is the kind of person that is kind generous and just a very fun and loving person. After all she has forgiven Trish for so many things. And Trish loves her for it.

So she knows that more than anything that Ally would prefer to be with Austin in Miami, that she would sacrifice her dream to go help him. And Austin knew that, which is why he let her go.

This also happens to be why Trish is on her way to New York. Austin had asked if she was willing to go to New York to Keep Ally Company. Like she would have ever said no. But it made Trish finally realize that Austin was truly sorry for ever hurting Ally and Trish couldn't lie. It was a sight to see that her old friend was coming back and being the Austin that they all knew. And Trish saw the way Austin looked. He did truly look so broken and in despair. It made Trish feel guilty for how she was treating him. That was part of the reason why she decided to go; it was to help Austin feel better to know that Ally wouldn't be alone in the big Apple anymore.

She couldn't help it she felt bad that her two friends always seem to have had a rough time of getting into a relationship. Even when they were just friends, Trish knew that someday they would become something more. You could feel the love those two had for each other.

So she was going to be here with her best friend to make sure she goes through with her dream. Not just for her, but to make Austin not have gone through with this for nothing.

It has been eight hours since he last saw her. The ache in his chest was getting deeper with each minute that went buy. He knows he made the right choice in letting Ally go back to MUNY without him. But it still hurt to think that they are going to have to be apart for a while. But Austin was glad that Trish went with her. Austin knew that Ally would probably come racing back for him. And Austin had already caused Ally enough. He was not going to be responsible for her not finishing her schooling.

It was time Austin Moon stopped being selfish. It was time to put the girl he fell for such a long time ago first. Plus also he had to figure how to fix what was broken inside of him on his own. At least for right now.

So while Trish and Ally were in New York, Dez and I are in Miami. We have been back for a few hours already and it feels weird.

The last time I was in this town, I was a rising internet sensation leaving for a record deal and becoming a huge star. Now I am back in this town broke, broken and no career. A huge failure.

I couldn't even hold on to the dream that I have had since I was a small child. I threw it all away because I felt that it would always be there for me. I took it for granted like I did everything else in my life.

I mean I was the Austin Moon I could do whatever I wanted and still be loved. Well obviously that didn't work out. So in three years I managed to kill two dreams of mine. I sure was impressive huh.

So what do you think he would do? Austin is walking around the Miami Mall where he knows like the back of his hand. This was his second home when he was a teen. The memories continue to come back as he walks by Mini's and he can remember the last meal Team Austin had there. Dez had stolen Ally's pizza and so she was looking at my plate and before she could I grabbed it and shoved it in my mouth. Ally gave a look of disgust. And then she laughed.

It was a good day. There is the ice cream parlor were they gotten arrested at for supposedly stealing ice cream. And to his right was where they waited in line for the newest my tab.

Everywhere he looks he could find a memory of his time with his friends. A melancholy feeling washed over him. There was nothing more than he wanted right now then to turn back time. Austin continues to walk around the mall, hoping for anything that these memories can help him feel better. To remember a time that he wasn't always a loser. That he respected his body and respected girls. The Austin back then would be so ashamed of the man that he became.

Austin sighs. Having enough he turned to walk and go back to Dez's car, that is when he sees it.

Sonic Boom.

Now that place was his home when he was a teenager. A smile creeps on his face for the first time since arriving back in Miami. The memories of him and Ally sitting up in the practice room creating magic together. Or the times Trish would come in and say whatever job she gotten that day. Or when He and Dez would play instrument dominos.

This was his home. He would do anything to be able to go back to it. Austin walked closer to the front of the store, like a moth to a flame. Desperate to feel anything like he used to. Sonic Boom represented what was great about his life. Hid Friends that he had. They always had each other's back no matter what. If he closes his eyes he can still hear the many afternoons of laughter that they all shared here.

The lights are off; he really can't see anything inside. But it doesn't matter. He can remember everything perfectly. The paint of the outside was faded and chipped and the doors are a bit dusty. But this was a place that will always represent the time that he was the happiest. Austin stands there lost in memories for a few more minutes. He touches the door one more time and as he is about to turn and leave, he sees something that tugs at his heart.

A For Sale Sign. Sonic Boom was closed and put up for sale.

And just as that the good memories ended up with such a non-pleasant one.

When did Mr. Dawson close shop? And why didn't any of the others mention it? Austin starts to wonder why. But it wasn't like he asked. Austin just assumed that it would always be here.

Another thing he took for granted.

Austin looked around, now since he isn't caught up in the past, he can tell that it has been a while since these doors were open. Did Mr. Dawson still live here? Austin could always remember how much pride Mr. Dawson and Ally had in this store. It was their lively hood. He couldn't imagine Miami without Sonic Boom. Hell he couldn't imagine Team Austin without it.

He couldn't imagine someone else having the store. It just didn't feel right. But what can he do? There was really no one stopping the sale from happening. Austin sighs and looks one last time and he turns around. Like everything else he touched, Sonic Boom is nothing but a memory.

Austin heads back to the car and before he gets in. Takes one last look at the mall. So many memories here, Good and Bad. But they were his and they may be the only thing he has left. Getting in the car, Austin starts it and heads back to the Apartment he and Dez are sharing.

Austin couldn't help but think that he is glad that this day is over with.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: So sorry for the wait. I was having trouble with this chapter and deciding where to go. Thank you guys for the patience.**

**Chapter 19**

Sixteen days and counting. That is how long it has been since she last saw Austin. Every day that goes by she misses him more and more. But at least the letters and the calls have been helping. Austin sure was keeping up his end of the deal; even though they were separated physically they would always be in contact somehow. Ally smiles when she thinks about the first time Austin contacted her after he got back to Miami. The joy in his voice when she first spoke, it brought tears to her eyes.

She thought she would be on the way to the airport so she could see him that is how much she missed him. But Austin soothed her by telling her it would be soon enough and they would be back together once and for all. She asked how he was doing being back in the city that was once his home.

He was silent. Ally's heart broke; she knew it would be hard for him to be back there. It was her turn to sooth him. He whispered I love you to her and he sounded so broken and lost that it nearly destroyed her. But once again he told her to stay where she was, he needed to do this. Austin said it was hard being back there but it was also healing in a way to be around all the memories that were good. He told her that he just got back from walking the mall, Austin said it helped being around places that the two of them use to go to.

Austin then asked her about Sonic Boom, he was surprised to hear that it was sold and Ally told him that with her gone, Her Dad was inspired by her so he decided to try and go after his dream, he had always wanted to try and open up a Sonic Boom overseas, which he finally did. He had opened a Sonic Boom in South Africa, not only that but he also is helping students learn how to play and lean instruments.

Austin was silent. He was amazed to hear that, to Him Lester Dawson was just a goofball who left his daughter to run the store all by herself. She smiled; she thought the same thing until she finally learned about his dream. She couldn't be so proud of her father.

Austin just said he was amazed for her father, He was just sad that what became his home was closed. And she couldn't help but agree, she couldn't imagine Miami without Sonic Boom. Austin suddenly changed the subject as she could tell that he didn't want to be sad anymore. He told her the thing that is helping him the most was to know that she was here completing her dream. That he knew that she was meant for great things and that he couldn't be more proud of her.

Ally couldn't help but cry at that. This man was amazing. How lucky was she to have him in her life?

They talked for hours, they didn't want to go but he could hear the tiredness in her. Austin told her he loved her and that each day that would go by is one day closer to them being together again.

That had been a very good day.

There has always been a time or two when he would call and he wouldn't say anything. She could hear his sobs and she did her best to sooth him. He would mumble Love You. Ally would say it back. It was truly heartbreaking to hear the pain in his voice. Every time that she heard it she almost crumbled and went to Miami. But the rational part of her realized that this would be a good thing for Austin.

Ally just sighed.

She just missed him so much.

Ally has been waiting since noon for Austin to call, or Skype. She had no class today being a Friday and she finished her last text. Ally booked it back to her dorm, so she wouldn't miss Austin. Trish told her that he hasn't called.

Thank god that Trish is here, Ally doesn't remember how she survived in New York before without her best friend.

Thankfully her dorm had another bed since her roommate Dana left last year, and it has been empty ever since, hence why Trish is staying with her. The RA is pretty cool to let her stay here; Otherwise Ally would have gone insane. So after pleading from Trish to go shopping and turning her down, Ally sits by herself waiting for Austin to call.

He did say last time he would call today.

He wouldn't break his word and not call would he?

Ally quit being paranoid. She told herself. Austin could be busy hell he could still be asleep; Austin tends not to be a morning person at all. Finally having enough of this, Ally decides to go catch up with Trish. She shouldn't be sitting here for a guy to call her. What does that say about her? Not very much. If he hasn't called when she comes back, she would just call him. I mean it does work both ways.

Rolling her eyes, Ally got up grabbed her things and walked out the door, she really did need some air anyway to clear her head. Not realizing she left her phone on the night stand, Ally closed the door.

"_You Reached Ally Dawson, I am not in right now but if you leave your name and number I will get back to you shortly."_

Man even the sound of her voicemail was adorable. Austin just sighed. He meant to call her earlier but he was tired he didn't drag his ass out of bed until five minutes ago. It was a long night of tossing and turning and waking up every five minutes to go to the bathroom.

He knew he shouldn't have had that big gulp right before bed. Austin rolls his eyes.

Just the sound of her voice brings a soothing feeling to his heart. God he loved hearing the sound of her voice. Ally was a calming nature to what Austin needs.

He never knew he could be so poetic. Austin thinks to himself sarcastically.

After leaving the mall and coming back to the apartment, Austin was still to antsy to stay still. So he just drove around for a few hours to see if that would help clear his head. It was being back in this city again that was causing this to happen. The last time he was in Miami he was a pissed off, bitter internet sensation who at the time thought the girl he loved left him because she couldn't be around him anymore. His other friends Trish and Dez he managed to chase away for being such an ass. His relationships with his parents were starting to strain. He knew he had to leave at the time.

Like that turned out to be such a great idea.

Austin drove and drove till he couldn't anymore and he ended up at Melody's Dinner. Another place that meant something for him and Ally. Austin found that was pretty ironic since the only reason why he had first found it was because he was crushing on another woman.

Cassidy. Damn that was a lifetime ago. Austin couldn't remember the last time he thought about her. He hopes she found what she was looking for. As much as Austin claimed to have feelings for the blonde singing waitress, it just proves to how wrong he was. Because thinking about it now he couldn't remember exactly why he fell for her in the first place.

Now as for Ally, He could never forget any moment with her even when he tried too. Ally was everything that he was comparing his other girls too. And no other could even begin to compare to her.

Austin stayed at the diner till early morning, just drinking water and thinking about how far he has come since those days. And the other patrons were thinking the same thing. As he could feel the stares of the other people in the diner.

He could also hear the whispers

"_Isn't that Austin Moon?"_

"_Is that the boy who sings those songs on the internet?"_

"_Isn't that Mike and Mimi's son?"_

"_Can you believe what has become of him? He was once such a star now nothing but a loser who sleeps around with all the whores he can find."_

"_He disgusts me."_

"_Poor Mike and Mimi to have an embarrassment of a son."_

"_With as many sins he has, he sure is going to burn in hell."_

Those were just what he heard. God knows what was going through their heads. Austin having enough of the beat down to his self-esteem got up from the table and all he could do was smile and wave as others continued to stare and whisper. Austin was almost out the door when the one comment almost killed him right there.

"_Thank God That sweet Dawson girl got away from him. No wonder the damage he would have caused her."_

Lady if you only knew. Austin doesn't think he will be back there anytime soon.

Austin knew people would talk about him. That is the price you pay when you become a celebrity. The perks are great and awesome. But when you fall that is when it becomes hell. It doesn't help that he had bragged about becoming a star to the very same people in this town. Austin told him them he would make them proud.

Could shame be considered proud? He didn't think so. As much as he tried to not it get to him, he was only human and it did. Hence why he overslept and didn't call Ally till now.

She is probably busy. He will just call back. Now it is time to get showered and dressed. Austin finally walking out to the living room. Noticing Dez, Austin shook his head did his what up and went to go grab a cup of coffee. He needed caffeine.

"So any plans for the day bud?" Dez asks

"Nothing set why?"

"Just I have some errands I have to do, will you be alright by yourself?"

Austin rolls his eyes

"I think I can manage."

"Hey I didn't mean it like that..." Dez said

Austin cut him off. "I know man. I will be fine. Go I just plan on chillin."

Dez smiled. He and Austin did their handshake and he left.

Austin was now alone in the apartment. This day should be interesting.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

It definitely was the wrong day to get out of bed. Austin should have just pulled the covers over his head and stayed there. After Dez left, Austin showered and changed. He decided a little Halo was in order since he couldn't really remember the last time he played. He played a few games when he got bored. Since it's been a few hours since his last attempt, Austin tried to call Ally again.

Still No Answer.

Austin knew that she was busy back at school. He trusted her completely. All he wanted was to hear her voice.

To try and get rid of these voices that were going on in his head.

When did he get so pathetic? He really did need to grow a pair and man up. But he knows Ally wouldn't call him pathetic, she would have done everything that she could to make him feel better. Austin was going antsy. He was getting really worried now. Ally even when she couldn't answer her phone, always at least texted to let him know that she was busy and she would call later.

He tried calling again.

And Again.

And you guessed it again.

Where was she? And why wasn't she answering her damn phone!

Austin was getting pissed. Ally made a deal about him calling her and here he is and she can't have the decency to answer?

Austin realizing that he needs to calm down, heads out to the beach to cool his head. There has to be a reason why Ally wasn't picking up. He would try later. Austin grabbed his swim wear and head to the beach. It was a beautiful warm day in Miami It was definite perfect beach weather. Austin made his way down to the shore line and threw his things down, spreading his towel down and sat down. Austin looked around the beach was a little packed but nothing too bad.

Now he knows he is being irrational when it comes to Ally. Austin just wanted to hear her voice. It felt like that was the only time that he felt he could hold on to what was left of his sanity. It was crazy he knew that but what could he say he loved the girl. Austin knows that Ally feels the same way about him.

But you know what they say about self-doubt? It was a bitch and it had him firm in her grasp.

If only the younger version can see himself now. He would kick his own ass. Austin used to be so confident, so sure of himself. But know he was lucky if he could go a second without second guessing his self-worth.

Austin just shakes his head. Even on the beach he can't get away from these doubts.

Dez suggested that maybe he should go see someone. A doctor, a shrink.

Austin Moon doesn't do therapy.

If he had any issues he was sure that he could figure out the solutions on his own. He didn't need anyone telling him how to fix it. Austin could do it himself. The first step is to realize you have issues right? Well Austin already knows that he is a screw up. He didn't need to spend money he doesn't have just for someone else to tell him that.

But why was he still feeling like this? Couldn't it ease up by now? It has been weeks since that time in the hotel room with Ally. And after many times of her reassuring him, that she loves him and that what happened doesn't define who he was, why couldn't he let it go?

He knows he made many mistakes and it takes time to correct them, but how could he when others wouldn't let him forget?

That wasn't fair. Austin trashed his life and he treated others cruelly, so he shouldn't be surprised when people weren't letting him off the hook. The self-absorbed Austin would expect people to just forgive him and that be that. But he knows he can't be that way anymore. He has to earn forgiveness. And the first person he has to start with is himself. The only question is could he?

And he doesn't have the answer to that.

Austin just continues to stare out to the water. Those waves feel look how he feels. They are up one minute and then the next comes crashing down.

When did he become such a pathetic excuse of a man?

All those people last night were right. All he does is bring shame and disgust to everyone around him.

Austin shakes his head. What would Ally think if she was here and hearing his thoughts about himself. She was the person that he had hurt the most but yet she was so forgiving. She would not like it at all if she was here. But that was part of the problem. She wasn't here. In fact she hadn't even called back.

Maybe she was sick of him. Ally was always a kind and nice person. Maybe should decide that he was too much baggage for someone who is barely twenty to handle. That the reason why she wasn't answering was that she couldn't bare the fact to tell him to get lost. That he was beyond damaged at this point. And that he could do it on his own. He couldn't blame her if she had. A person could only take so much before they break. He was already broken there was no need to break her.

Austin could feel his throat tighten up. The tears burning his eyes so bad if felt like fire. So much for being a better man. All he was now is a broken man who can't help but cry with regret about his actions.

Austin goes to wipe his eyes before his tears fall. There was no way he was going to let anyone see him like this. He was a grown ass man now. There will be no tears now.

Damn.

Thank God no one seems to pay him any mine. It seems like they don't even want to bother with the washed up pop star. And he couldn't blame them. Hell he is thankful that they don't want to. Austin wouldn't want any of them to see him like this.

It would be so easy to just walk into those waters and let it consume him. To let the tides take him away from everything and everyone that he hurt. From the shame and guilt and disgust that he feels. With a few steps it could all end. No one would have to deal with his sorry ass again.

Dez would miss him. But he wouldn't have to watch his best friend be as broken and shameful as he is now.

Trish. She could possibly miss him. Their new attentive friendship would then be a thing in the past.

Ally. Ally would be pissed and hurt. But then she would have a chance to move on with her life. She didn't need him to drag her down anymore then he already was. Ally would finally have a chance to have a life that didn't include Austin Moon. How great would that be for her? She would cry and yell. She would morn for him, but then she should move on.

That is what Ally Dawson is, and that is the reason why he loves her so damn much.

Austin couldn't help but smile as he remembers the times that he had with Ally. From the first Day in Sonic Boom, about not playing the instruments with corn dogs, to shiny money's river boat. Then to getting signed, and to play in Times Square.

Not to mention to finally having the honor of getting to make love to her, that alone was all he could have ever wished for. The feel of being in her and the feel of her on him was more than anything he could ever ask for.

Wasn't he just being foolish to think that anything would ever work out for them? As much as he wanted to believe what he told Ally, wasn't he just fooling himself? How could she ever want to be with someone like him? He lashed out in the most vicious way that anyone could have. He used Sex as nothing more as a coping mechanism for his own pain. The girls didn't matter only as long as they got in his bed and then get out. The sad truth was he couldn't even remember some of their faces, not to mention their names.

How could Ally be with someone that would use his body like that? She may say that she forgives him, but could she really. Austin took her virginity but she didn't get his. How can anyone be okay with that?

All this pain and shame could finally go away with all but a few steps into the water. They could finally be rid of him once and for all. This could be one final gift for all the people that he cares about.

Austin stands up and inches slowly to the water. This could finally be over once and for all.

Dez walked into the apartment, it took longer than expected. He had hoped he would have been able to hang with Austin today. Dez knows how hard it has been for Austin to be back here in Miami. So he wanted to be here for his buddy. Dez has never been as proud of Austin as he is now. It takes a lot of courage to face up to the mistakes one makes and tries to make up for it. Miami brings back a lot of memories for Austin, A lot good, but most of them bad and Dez knows it hurts Austin to face those.

It was quiet.

Dez had a bad feeling all day, he couldn't put a finger on what it was, and he just knew that he had to get back in a hurry.

He knew that Austin had a rough night last night, if he didn't have to take care of the errands that he had for school, then there was no way Dez would have left Austin.

He really should have stayed.

It was quiet. The TV was off, and the lights were off. It was getting late and the sun was going down.

Where was Austin?

As Dez was about to pick up the phone and call Austin, The door opened. Austin.

"Hey where were you bud?" Dez said as relief washed over him.

Austin looked at Dez and that was when he knew he made the right decision. How could he have been so damn foolish for thinking about committing suicide? How he thought it was the only solution for him. Austin was walking towards the water when he realized he left his phone in his pocket. He felt it go off. He pulled it out. It was a text from Ally.

Ally.

_Sorry to miss your call Austin, I left my phone in the room. Just my luck that is when you call. When you get this please call me. I love you, and I miss you._

_Love Ally._

Those Thirty eight words was all that it took to for Austin to realize that what he was about to do was stupid and selfish. And permanent.

There was nothing more permanent then death. Just the thought that he was willing to put his friends through that made him sick. How could he get so low and far gone that he thought that suicide was the only way to go?

"I just went out. I had to escape for a while. Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Austin replied. If you only knew what I was about to do Dez. If you only knew.

"I am sorry I was gone so long, it took longer than expected. So did you get a hold of Ally?"

Austin smiles.

"Yeah I did. She saved me as always."

Dez smiles. "Oh really were you so sad that Ally brought back the happy Austin."

"Look Dez I have something I have to tell you. It's going to be hard but I came to a conclusion today and I want you to know."

So Austin told Dez.

There was shock on Dez's face when he first heard the truth. Shock turned into denial. He couldn't believe that this man, his best friend since kindergarten would ever attempt to kill himself. That was not who Austin Moon was. Denial turned into Anger. How could Austin think about taking his own life and leaving everyone behind? Didn't their words of forgiveness mean anything? Why is he having trouble with accepting their love and support?

There was shouting.

Dez yelling at Austin calling him a selfish bastard that only gave a damn about himself.

Austin yelling back that he knows, but Dez didn't have a clue to how he was feeling.

Dez yelled back that if Austin would open up to him and admit that he needed help then he could have been there to help him.

Dez also accused him of being selfish and a coward, that what would Ally have done if he actually went through with it. Dez saying that Ally deserved better than a little boy who doesn't know how to treat women like Ally with respect. That was when Austin lost it. And Dez was on the receiving end of a right hand punch. Dez took it, and then tackled Austin to the ground, busting their coffee table. Glass everywhere.

They finally stopped after both realizing they were bleeding from the glass and the punches. Dez looked at is friend, Austin his hair muzzled from the fight, his eyes shed of tears and brokenness. The pain nearly engulfed Dez.

There was silence for a while. Either boy didn't know what to say. What could be said that wouldn't start WW3 between them? Not taking it anymore Dez finally broke the silence.

"Austin you need to get some help."

Austin looked up and replied. "I know that's why I am going tomorrow morning to go find a doctor. I need Help Dez. I can't do this on my own anymore."

**AN: Now some may say that the chapters with Austin have been repitive and there was a reason for that. Austin has some serious self-esteem issues and depression. He feels really bad about what he did after Ally left and the guilt and the shame is weighing so down on him that he couldn't handle it. I have friends who battle dark depression and they went to a doctor to get help that is part of the reason that inspired this story for me. Now please don't take it like I am tackling this subject lightly. That is not my intention at all.**

**Are you ready for some good news? Austin officially hit rock bottom at the beach, the only way is up and he will get there. Austin and Ally will get there. I just wanted to make sure Austin would value himself and respect himself to be the man Ally deserves. So please stick with this. It will eventually get better for our favorite couple. It will just take time.**

**Thanks,**

**HJ**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Do you have any idea how humiliating it is to tell an outsider your personal business? It pretty much is the most awkward thing that Austin had to do in his life. The first session that He had with Dr. Miller was nothing but silence. It took all his strength just to go to the appointment itself that he just couldn't open up. And the doctor let him. That was the cool thing about Dr. Miller she let him set the pace for the sessions, she told him that she was here for him to be his sounding board, so whatever that he wanted to talk about would stay in these four walls. That she would keep his confidence. And Austin believed her. But it was still hard for him to come to grasps with the fact that he was in therapy. He thought that he could be strong enough to handle this own his own. Despite the facts that his friends were telling him it takes a strong person to admit that they can't do it on his own, that the fact that Austin admitted that he needed help was more strength then all of them combined. What amazed him was how strong and supportive Ally was when he told her. He really shouldn't have been, because that is how Ally always has been. That was one of the hardest calls he had to make.

To let the woman that he was in love with, know that he was at his lowest point and that despite the fact that he wanted to do it on his own, but that he couldn't anymore. That he needed help.

And of course there was the fact that he almost took his own life.

Ally was pissed. Beyond pissed at first actually. She just broke down crying and for a while that was all she did. Austin was trying to sooth her and let her know that it was all on him, that she had no way of knowing. That it wasn't because of her that he wanted to end it. In fact it was because of her that he changed his mind and wanted to get help.

Ally was Austin's guardian angel that she would always do right by him. Ally had saved him, he tried to tell her that, but Ally just couldn't get over the fact that he tried to kill himself.

_Why Austin, why did you think that it was okay to try and do what you did? Didn't you know I might as well of died alongside you if you were gone._

Just the mention of Ally dying brought Austin to his knees. His own tears releasing, Austin apologizes over and over again. That he wouldn't try something like that again. He couldn't face not having her in his life at all. That she was the reason that he wanted help. Austin admitted that he was trying to do it on his own so she could be proud of him.

_Austin, I don't want you to do it for me. I mean I love you for it, but I need you to do it for you. I mean you have to live with yourself; you have to become happy with yourself again. And the only person that could do that is you._

Silence.

_I am sorry that I got upset with you Austin. But just the thought of you thinking that no one would miss you if you were gone, it terrifies me. I spent three years without you. I couldn't imagine what a lifetime would be like. I love you, and I will be with you when you go through these sessions. I love you._

_I Love you_

_I love you_

_I Love you_

Austin just let everything go, sobbing for what seemed like hours, all the while Ally was there to sooth him. How could he ever have thought about not ever seeing her again?

Like he said he was foolish.

Even Trish was upset that he tried to hurt himself, she told him that if he ever tried something like that again, then there would be hell to pay. So after that day Austin set up his appointment with Dr. Miller.

In the six months that he has been coming to the sessions, Austin found himself liking himself a little better with each passing session. The guilt and the shame were still there in pieces, but it wasn't an overwhelming as it was before. It was a release that he wasn't really searching for, or was afraid of. It was about a month into the sessions when Austin was starting to feel a little less weighed down. Austin was starting to realize that it was alright to make mistakes, what it is important is how one learns from them.

And Austin is starting to believe that he is. And all he could think of is that he couldn't wait for Ally to see the changes in him. To know that he doesn't hate himself nearly as much as he once did. She would be happy to know that he was taking this recovery really seriously. He wanted to be better so they can get their future started. Because if he was really honest with himself, Austin was tired of being away from Ally. It seemed that for most of their romantic relationship, they have been apart. They only had a few weeks at most in LA and that was it. The next time that they are together, Austin doesn't plan on being separated ever again. Austin was getting the courage to ask Ally if she maybe wanting to move in together. Either in New York or Miami, or wherever she wanted to live. All Austin knew was that he was tired of being unhappy without Ally.

Ally's Graduation was coming up. Austin was proud of her more then you could imagine. Despite all the angst that their relationship put on her, Ally didn't let that deter her from finally accomplishing her dream. His Ally was about to Graduate from the top music university in the country. He was so dam proud of her. He always knew that Ally could accomplish anything that she set her mind too. And not that is finally becoming reality. He couldn't wait to see her in her cap and gown, to see her walk across the stage and get her degree.

Austin and Dez were going to head up there and be there at her Graduation. Ally didn't have a clue about it; Austin wanted it to be a surprise. Ally wasn't sure if he would be up for it, all she wanted was for him to focus on his sessions and to get better. But how could he not go to her graduation. Austin wouldn't miss it for the world, and he hopes that she wouldn't be too upset with him when he shows up.

Enough Austin.

Ally would not be upset with you; she would love it for you to be there. He could hear it every time that they talked on the phone. She missed him as much as he missed her. Ally deserved to have all her friends up there when she graduates. Plus Dez missed Trish more than he was saying so that was a plus. It was time that Team Austin was reunited for something good instead of something bad.

He was ready for this trip. He needed some time away from Miami. Now don't get Austin wrong, it was getting better, People are actually talking about him and not in a demeaning way either. Sure he still has the occasional hater, but Austin realized that as much as he would like for everyone to like him, there would still be people that wouldn't. That they would still hold his mistakes against him. But Austin couldn't worry about that. He has to live his life the way he needs too and let the cards fall where they will. He was getting to the point were other peoples reaction didn't really matter. If they liked him that was great. If they didn't, well that was too bad but oh well.

But he was glad that for the most part people are starting to not treat him like trash. He can actually go around town and be worry free that he isn't going to get slammed.

The only thing that was still the same was his relationship with his parents. As part of the program that he follows at therapy, Miller wanted Austin to face his mistakes and be truly apologetic to those who were hurt by him. As he was making mends with his friends, the next people he needed to see were his parents.

It didn't go well. The look on his mother's face when she saw him at their doorstep, told him all he needed to know. She still loved him, but she didn't want him around. Looked like disappointment. His father's face was the same. As much as that hurt, Austin didn't let the phase him, he was there to accomplish something and he wasn't going to leave until he did it. So he apologized for his actions, that he knew he hurt them with his words and what he did. That if he could change time back that he would. But he couldn't but he learned his lesson and that he was thoroughly remorseful for what he did. But he also let Mike and Mimi that they were not innocent in all this either. Austin brought up the fact that they were his parents. They gave him life, and they were supposed to love him unconditionally. That parents were more entitled to get upset with their children, but that didn't mean to cut them out of their lives. That when their children are almost near death that they go visit them in the hospital. They were supposed to be there with him even though he turned out to be a disappointment to them both.

Mike started to yell saying that it wasn't their fault. That Austin was a pathetic excuse of a man and that he needed to take responsibility for his actions and not blame other. Mimi agreed.

Austin just stared. He didn't know these people anymore. How could these two be the same parents that raised him? That gave him a good childhood. His mother would make him pancakes whenever he wanted. His father would take him to baseball games on Saturdays. They were a family, a close one at that. How could this have happened? But there was nothing more for Austin to do. He had healing he needed to do, and he couldn't let these two drag him back to the gutter that he was once in. So Austin told his parent's, that he was sorry once again, and thanked them for giving him life and for raising him. That he appreciated the good times they all had and he will always remember those people as his parents and not the two that are standing in front of him now. Austin told them that they wouldn't have to worry about him showing up again. This would be the last time that he would show up on their doorstep, they were no longer family. He was no longer their son and they were no longer his parents. He said he wished them well and he meant that. Austin told them that he will be leaving; he goes to turn and takes one last look at his old childhood home.

There was truly nothing left for him there anymore. And he left.

The next day he heard from Dez, that they shut down the mattress store, and put the house up for sale. They were going to move to Oregon to start fresh.

Like he said, he did wish them well.

Now back to better news. The trip to New York, Ally's graduation was this weekend. Austin and Dez were going to leave tonight so they could get there in time. They were going to drive. It was fine for him; he could use the time to get his thoughts in order. Both the boys were excited to see their girls again.

Austin just smiles. It is amazing to see how far he has come in a matter of months. All he could hope for was that Ally would be proud of him. But importantly Austin was proud of himself a little more each day. And just maybe Austin and Ally can finally start what was always meant to be. A future with both of them together.

Austin just finished another session and he was feeling good. He just arrived back at the apartment and that is where he found Dez.

"What up Dez"

"Hey Austin how did it go today?"

"Good, I mean it is therapy but it went good. Miller thinks the trip will be good for me you know? And I think she is right." Austin smiles.

Dez just smiles thinking it has been a long time since he actually saw a real smile on his friends face, one that wasn't just face trying to hide the pain. This smile was an actual Austin Moon original. He shouldn't be surprise because the smile is because Austin is going to see Ally. And he was happy for his two best friends. This was long overdue for them.

And if Dez was being honest he was excited too.

"So I am packed, and I can tell you are already too, want to leave little bit earlier then plan?"

Austin's smile widens. "I thought toy would never ask. Let's go!"

Hopefully this trip will bring good things. Both of his friends deserve it.

Graduation was this weekend. Four years and her dream is finally going to become realized. Ally Dawson smiled to herself. Not to sound cocky or anything but she was proud of herself. After all the years of pain and sacrifice she finally is graduating. And as happy as she is about it, all she wanted was Austin to be there. Yeah she told him that she wanted him to focus on his recovery and sessions, but she would be lying to herself if she said she didn't want him at all. She missed him like crazy. But the good thing was that she was almost finished with school now and after graduation she was planning on moving back to Miami to be near Austin.

It was time for them to finally have the future that was robbed from them.

But Ally was damn proud of how far Austin has come in his sessions. She could hear the difference in his voice, the despair could still be heard every so often, but not as bad or so heavy as it was before. As much as Ally tried to leave the burden of that off Austin, she realized that only Austin would have to do that. He would be the only one that was capable of getting back to being happy with himself.

It sounded like this Dr. Miller was gods send, and Ally couldn't be any more grateful then she already was. If this doctor could give her back her Austin, then there wouldn't be a price enough that would do justice.

Now all she needed was to get through graduation and then she and Austin could be together again. Just the thought of it brought a smile to her face.

She was excited to get her future started. It was long overdue. If she was honest with herself she was also excited to go back to Miami, it was her only home for so long she was interested in seeing how it was. And plus she was wanting to give the people who were treating Austin bad hell. How dare they treat him the way they have. Haven't they ever made mistakes?

Those people can go suck it for all she cared.

Having enough negativity for the day, Ally shook her head she wasn't going to let that ruin her mood. She was thankful that she was going to graduate and accomplish what she sent out to do. The journey had been long but here she is. She was so thankful to have Trish with her these past months Ally honestly didn't know what she would have done without her.

Trish, Her Dad and her New York Family will be at the ceremony. Tony and she made up a while back after he apologized for insulting Austin. Ally knew he was just being protective and that she may have over reacted a bit by telling him that she wouldn't talk to him anymore. So Ally did the big girl thing and apologized too. But she made it a point to tell Tony that Austin was her family as well and that she wouldn't tolerate any more giving Austin hell. Or they would have to deal with her. Tony smiled and said okay. They have been fine ever since. He and Trish bonded real quick over their love of the city and their insults over Austin.

I could tell they were joking by their faces when I glared.

Tony was even bringing Jessie to the ceremony. In all the years I have been living here I made a point to not run into her. The fact that city was gigantic made it an easy task. Ally knew that she was being irrational about it. But the feeling of Jealousy of her and Austin still was with me after all these years. I mean it was their performance of Face to Face that got me to leave and chase my dreams after all. I knew Austin didn't have any feelings for her, and that she loved Tony. But the flirty nature of the video still pissed me off. How dare she flirt with some other guy when she had a boyfriend?

See irrational.

But she made Tony happy so who am I to say she couldn't come. I mean she also did manage to save Austin from getting him to perform that night. So she couldn't be a total bitch right?

Damn Ally. Jealousy doesn't look good on you.

Ally sighed. Enough of this melodrama. She was about to meet Trish for an afternoon of shopping for a dress for the ceremony.

And all she really wanted was Austin.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: So Sorry it has been forever since I updated. I hit major writer's block for this story. But hopefully I shall be on track for this story. I wanted to personally thank every single one of the reviewers who read this story and favorite and reviewed it. This is the last chapter as I loved the way this flowed. I do want to thank every single reviewer and follower. This was one first multi chapter story and I have a special place in my heart for it. So from the bottom of my heart I want to say Thank You. Please let me know what you guys think.**

**Chapter 22 **

The drive to New York was long, but of course it was to be expected after all they drove from Miami, but all Austin wanted was to get to Ally. They have been apart for way too long. She was about to graduate from MUNY this weekend, so Austin and Dez drove up early to see her. And Trish, Dez wouldn't really admit it, but he missed Trish and their insults. All Austin knew was that he was definitely ready to see Ally. It had been a long long journey, but thanks to his therapist Austin was ready to move on from the past and move on to a future with Ally. They had pulled into New York around midnight and they were at their hotel just down the street from Ally's dorm. Austin wanted to go right away, but Dez reminded him that Ally was asleep, that it wouldn't do anyone any good at this time.

So Austin bregrundgely decided to wait. What was to be expected? They have been separated far too long, by either of their own choice or by mistakes that were made. But Austin finally got around that if they waited this long, and then a measly few hours wouldn't be so bad.

Dez was fast asleep in his bed. Man Austin sure lucked out when he landed Dez as his best friend. After all these years, Dez still remained on his side no matter what kind of crap Austin threw at him. Dez may have gone away for a bit, but he always had Austin's back. Just being the driver all the way from Miami was amazing. Austin was a nervous wreck that he was afraid he would get in a wreck if he drove.

In just a matter of hours he and Ally will see each other for the first time in months.

He has never felt so excited or nervous in his life. But he was ready. Austin was tired of putting his life on hold. He and Ally should have been together all this time. If it wasn't for foolish choices and mistakes. But Austin has learned that it was too late and regrets them. He couldn't change what happened, all he could do was learn from it and move on. He and Ally deserve for a chance to be happy. And Austin knows that they can.

Austin looked over. The time saying 4:00 am. He sighed. Looks like he wasn't going to be sleeping anytime soon. Austin gout up from his bed and changed into his clothes that he wore the day before. Maybe some air will help him calm down. Austin made his way out of the room, carefully not to wake Dez up. Austin then made his way down to the lobby and out the doors. New York was amazingly beautiful the tall buildings and skyscrapers were breathtaking.

Even at 4 am the town was still alive. It really was the city that never sleeps. No wonder why he couldn't. Austin made his way down the street, not having any particular destination in mind; he just walked until he noticed a small diner that was opened. Running across dodging the taxi's that were still running, Austin made his way to the diner, opening the door, Austin made his way to a free table. Maybe some coffee and pie will help him figure out these thoughts.

The waitress came over and he placed an order for a coffee and apple pie ale mode. The waitress went to place the order in, leaving Austin alone.

He sighed.

Austin couldn't help but think back to the time he and Ally first meet. A smile lit up his face as the memory came to him. Who knew corndogs and drum set could start something that would mean the world to him. And he wasn't talking about his career. That changing moment in time brought him something that would mean everything to him. They shared something so special and a once in a lifetime thing that Austin couldn't or would change.

Ally was his and he was hers. And that is how it would always be. Austin was lost in thoughts he didn't hear the waitress come back and place his pie and coffee in front of him. She just smiled at the young man in front of her, must be thinking of a woman. There was only one reason why a young man would look like he was at that moment. She just left him alone and prayed that everything would work out for him. She didn't know him personally, but love is a very special thing and she hoped even for a stranger that it would work out.

Austin added some cream and sugar to his coffee; he couldn't help but notice how those ingredients went so well together. They were both so different and the same time too. When you put those together it worked and tasted so good.

It was after 4 am so excuse him for his scattered thoughts. After finishing the coffee and pie, Austin still remained there. The sun was coming up and the reflection of the light on the city was a truly beautiful thing. He could so imagine living here with Ally.

Them having their own place in the city while Ally chases her dream. Austin trying to revive his career, not necessarily performing but something in the music business. He knows he has a way to rebuild his imagine and to get people's forgiveness for his stupidity and blind selfishness. But this time instead of aching at regret, Austin would work hard and prove people that he was the Austin Moon that they first fell in love with all those years ago.

He knows it would take a lot of work. But he was willing to do it. Because he would have Ally at his side. Austin could imagine the laughter and smiles, the tears and the fighting as they knew that he wasn't foolish to think everything would be perfect. They are both passionate people, so they would be fighting, but they wouldn't let it tear them apart. It would make them stronger.

Austin could even imagine the time coming and he asking for her hand in marriage. He would be a nervous wreck, but knowing that the nerves was only because he wanted it to be so perfect. When they finally would become one, he wanted it to be right and perfect. He would try and make the perfect dinner, of course being pancakes and pickles as he really doesn't know how to cook anything else. With his nerves so bad, he would burn dinner and she would just laugh.

God her laughter was like nothing else in this world.

He would take out the ring, and she would cry. He isn't afraid to admit that he probably would shed a few tears himself. They would make love all night to celebrate.

The wedding would be magnificent.

Ally Moon.

He just loved the thought of them sharing the same name. Austin Dawson even if she didn't want his last name. He just wanted to be the same. A family that he knew they were always meant to be. And if he closed his eyes he could even imagine their children.

One Boy, One Girl. The perfect combination of both of them.

Time was passing him by and before he knew it, it was after 7 am. Austin shaking his head cant believing he spent over three hours here; he must have really been lost in thoughts.

But where they ever so good thoughts. A smile lit up his face as he remembered. He and Ally would have that. No matter how long it would take. He would make sure they got their happy ending. Austin made his way to the door and to go not noticing he bumped into someone.

'Excuse me I'm sorry..."

"Austin…"

Who else could it be when two soul mates were in the same place?

It was Ally.

Questions about why he was here sooner than expected. Smiles when she realized that he couldn't wait to see her. A feeling of completion when he did come and see her.

Joy. At seeing his face after song long.

Proud. At seeing the man in front of her becoming like they boy she first meet.

Tears. She missed him so much she felt like she could actually breathe now since he was here. She could touch him and hold him and this time she would not let go.

They walked for hours and talking like they didn't have a care in the world. They laughed and they cried at how much they really missed. The difference in Austin was astounding to Ally. Of course he would still have the wounds, but he wasn't letting them control his life anymore. He told her about all what he has been through with his therapist.

Ally couldn't be happier for him. She has been holding his hand ever since the diner. It was almost night time now.

Wow did time really go by that fast. But she wouldn't change it for the world. She called Trish and let her know what is happening. Trish told her to be happy and that she would be gone by the time Ally would get back. Trish said she would be staying with Dez in his room. Those two definitely have bonded over the years it seemed. Their banter was some sort of sexual tension that was only how those two could have.

Austin and Ally made their way back to her dorm, No words were said as they came together. Clothes falling off as their bodies melted together. The moans of two lovers who finally were reunited could be heard throughout the room. Austin thrusted into Ally and every time he did, his tears fell from his face. This is what it felt like to be one and to be completely healed. There was no more shame, no more doubts.

They were Austin and Ally. And they are what they will always be.

The power of their joint orgasm shook them to their core, they collapsed against each other. Ally smiling ad Austin looking completed. Both of them not bothering with covers, but letting their naked bodies enjoy one another. Austin pulled Ally towards him and they made love well into the next day.

By the time the graduation came, Ally and Austin were completely together. The ceremony was amazing. The sight of seeing Ally accomplishing her dreams? There was nothing better than that. Afterwards the four of them made their way to Times Square and meet up with Tony and Jessie. It was kind of surreal after what happened to be together again. Tony and Jessie had gotten married and are now living in a small apartment in the unit that Tony had. She no longer works as a nanny as she is trying to accomplish he dreams at last.

Dez and Trish admit to Austin and Ally that they decided to try dating. To see where it would take them. Austin and Ally couldn't be happier for their friends. They slowly made their way back to their room, as they were packing Ally's things as she was graduated and it was time to leave. They made love one last time as Austin couldn't get enough of her, and if Ally was honest, she couldn't get enough of him either.

They eventually got an apartment together in the same unit those The Ross family lives. Dez had managed to get Jimmy to unfreeze all of Austin's assets as he was promised that Austin would be careful with it. So they got their penthouse over Manhattan. It truly was perfect. Dez and Trish had eventually left to go back to LA, as Dez's career as a filmmaker was beginning to take off. And Trish was his manager.

The years were very good to them, Austin eventually got his wish, and Ally Dawson became Ally Moon on December 7, 2017. Six years to the date they had first meet in Sonic Boom. They welcomed their first child Alec Moon the following December and their baby girl Alyssa the December after that.

What can they say? They love the month of December.

Ally became a very successful singer and song writer in her own right. Austin did manage to reclaim his career and was more popular than ever. They didn't waste a single second of the second chance that they received. They worked hard at it, there were fights and tears and moments were they thought it would all come crashing down. He stormed out, she would cry, she would storm out and he would go crazy. But their love was too strong to let anything tear them apart.

Their love story was a story their grandchildren love to hear. Alec and Alyssa both were grown with their own family's but they always a gathered at Austin and Ally's just so the grandkids could know their grandparents.

Even when death finally tore them apart, Austin died of a heart attack a few months after that Christmas; Ally knew he was still with her. And when she finally joined him in ever after, He was by the gates of heaven waiting for her.

"I was waiting for you." Austin said.

Ally smiled. "I know, I was waiting to come home to you too."

"Alec and Alyssa will be alright without us. We can watch over them from here."

"I know."

"Just come here, It's been a while since I got to hold you." Austin and Ally hugged. And they knew they would be alright. After everything that they been through, they would be together.

They would be Face to Face.


End file.
